


The Heart of the Nightlife

by amandroid



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, Nipple Teasing, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, Submissive Dan, flustered and awkward dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends take you to a club to take your mind off your break-up and you find something out on the dance floor in the form of a mysterious stranger who wants to dance with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tunnelvision

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KattyWolfShark and EnvelopesYou for your help/encouragement! :)

Tipping the glass into your mouth, you finally finish your strawberry daiquiri, letting the slush of fruit and rum travel down your throat in an icy path. Since you broke up with your boyfriend, your girlfriends took it upon themselves to take you out and show you a good time, not lounge around at home being a mopey sadsack. It had only been a little over a month and you could almost feel yourself start to get over it but lately, you haven't felt compelled to do anything besides work but watch movies in your now empty apartment. Even though going to a club wasn't your thing, your friends didn't push you too much. Still, just being with them and forgetting about your ex, even for a moment, was a small but much-needed relief. The alcohol probably helped.

 

You stare at the bottom of the cloudy glass and nibble on the strawberry garnish, wondering if your friends took you out more out of pity than anything, considering they all went together to go dancing and you opted to stay behind to finish your drink. Then again, they knew this wasn’t your thing so they didn’t try to force you and you were under no obligation to dance. Plenty of people went to clubs just to drink. There really wasn’t any need to get out there and embarrass yourself.

 

Then the song starts.

 

You don't know why this song, of all songs the DJ has been playing all night, is the one that spurs you to get up. Maybe it’s the last few dregs of your self-respect draining away along with the daiquiri that pushes you out of the empty booth. Momentarily clumsy, you slide sideways out of your seat and get your bearings before legging it to the dance floor, smoothing down your skirt.

 

The colored lights whip around dizzily as you step out onto the tiled floor, squinting into the darkened crowd of moving bodies for anybody you recognized, feeling both unnoticed and completely inconspicuous in your high-waisted skirt and low-cut blouse. You've only been idling for what seems like a few moments when you feel a pair of masculine hands grab you by the upper arm, gently yet firmly, and pull you into the fray.

 

"Hey, dance with me!"

 

The voice is low and raspy but soft as the warm hands guide you closer. You let out a sputtering laugh of embarrassment, not knowing whether to be scared or flattered. You look up at the male owner of the hands but he's almost impossible to make out except for a lean outline and a nimbus of hair briefly lit by flashes of blue, purple and green lights.

 

You are tugged into a tide of heaving dancers and flounder, trying to move along but you feel awkward and uncoordinated, despite the alcohol making your heartbeat quicken. At the most, you wanted to have one dance with your friends so you can laugh along and feel comfortable but you don't know this guy and he doesn't know you unless maybe he's grabbed you mistaking you for someone else.

 

"I...I can't really dance," you try to say over the loud music as the man moves a few feet ahead of you, still tethering you close like you might drift away. 

 

"That's okay. Just move your hips along with the music," he shouts back and he leans over, giving you a better look at his features and briefly brushing your flustered face with his long hair. "Just relax and dance with me," he says simply, seeing the shadow of his cheek dimple in a sweet, easy-going smile. 

 

"But I can't!" you laugh out loud, the ridiculousness of the situation hitting you. You are not this girl, the kind of girl who gets drunk and dances with strangers at clubs. You want to tell him all of this but it’s so overwhelming. Overwhelming and loud.

 

"Then pretend it's just me. Trust me, I've seen stupid dances. I do a little of 'em myself," he mirrors the candor of your laugh like he can't believe the situation himself.

 

"Um..." You can feel yourself wanting to let go but you’re unable to. A logical voice in your head urges you to pull away but you can't bring yourself to move, except to duck out of the way of people jostling around you. He had let go of your hand briefly but clasps it again and very suddenly, twirls you around, letting your skirt billow around you like a ballerina. A giggle bursts suddenly up out your chest and you can feel your face break into a goofy smile.

 

"See? You're doing it already! It’s just one dance. Just relax. I won't laugh at you, I promise.”

 

You laugh again, a bit softer and more bashful but you follow his lead. Your eyes adjust to the darkness and the flickering colored lights to see the guy moving along with the music with a sinuous grace that makes you want to stop and stare as well as an unabashed joy evident from the way his way his face constantly broke out in wide smiles. His energy was just infectious and he just looked like he was having fun. He looked...happy as if he didn't care if he looked too into it. You tried to think of the last time you felt the same way and decided it had been too long.  

 

Riding the tide of the music and the energy, you began to relax. Embarrassed giggles well up more often as you dance along with him and swing your hips and move along with the beat. Eventually, you become more confident, pretending you’re dancing alone in your room or even that this stranger isn't watching you and just happened to be right in front of you. Whatever you're doing, it makes the stranger chuckle brightly.

 

"That's it, baby girl."

 

Either the crush of bodies bumps you from behind or your own embarrassment propels you forward but you end up giggling breathlessly into the man's chest as you collide with him.

 

"Oh my god, I'm bad at this..." you groan.

 

"Heh, could have fooled me."

 

It takes your brain a moment too long to process that you still have your face to his chest but the heat of his body and feel of his damp T-shirt makes you pull away in alarm. Your cheeks are still burning red hot from the fact he called you 'baby girl' and you can still feel the smell of his earthy scent curl into your nose in a tantalizing wisp.

 

Before you know it, the song is over and you breathe a temporary sigh of relief until another song immediately starts, this one you recognize instinctively and it makes you smile as the dancers line up around you both. Now it’s time for the stranger to look around in confusion as people whoop and carry on.

 

“Haha, what’s happening?” he laughs as he stands around, whipping his head around as the song starts.

 

“What? You’ve never done the Wobble before?” you call out over the music.

 

The stranger laughs again. “Do I _look_ like I know how to do the Wobble?”

 

“Uh…” You want to say something clever but everybody is starting to move along with the steps and this guy is standing right in the gangway so now it’s your turn to tug him along.  “Hey, I’ll show you how. It’s not that hard. Just follow me.”

 

You go into a row that’s been formed and the stranger moves alongside you and starts by hopping forward and wiggling your hips and hopping backward. The stranger laughs and tries to follow along but one second behind you, mouthing 'Sorry!' as he bumps into somebody behind him. It’s been awhile since you’ve done the Wobble but you try to keep your moves clear enough for the guy to follow along just in case he’s watching you so he knows what to do. You know what’s like to be caught up in one of these specific dances and not know what to do but you look over to check on him and he’s doing fine once he gets the hang of it, even throwing in extra moves and really getting into the wobble part by moving his hips in exaggerated circles. If the dance floor wasn’t so crowded and loud or you felt braver, you’d tell him he doesn’t have to be so fancy but you find yourself not minding, just glad he’s able to do it.

 

“See, it’s not that hard!” you shout.

 

“Whew, how long is this song?” he pants, still laughing and tossing his long hair back from his face. You catch yourself looking at his smile and your heart doing a funny flip.

 

Almost immediately as he says this, the song ends and the crowd breaks apart again. He leans forward, resting his hands on his long thighs trying to catch his breath. You can see his jeans are laddered with distressed holes and frayed spots but hug his body like a second skin.

 

Cautiously, you approach him, touching the side of his arm softly. “You okay?”

 

His head turns and he straightens up, brushing his long curly hair away from his face again, fussing with the bushy brown tendrils of hair as he tries to catch his breath. “Yeah, that’s just...whew!” He smiles again, his face dimpling in a way you impulsively find adorable.

 

“Okay, I was just making sure…” you say with a giggle.

 

At first, you had hoped that once the song was over, you could actually find your friends and this guy could move onto somebody else but neither of you moves for a second while the dancing carries on around and people file in and out as the next song queues up.

 

Your eyes become adjusted to the flashing lights and you can make out the guy's chest heaving as he pants and you find yourself out of breath yourself, your legs starting to ache with exertion. "Do you want to...keep dancing with me?" He looks down at you with heavily lidded eyes, lips parted.

 

You nod, swallowing and he guides you further inside the dance floor, maybe for a bit more free space but you don't question it. Once the initial shock of dancing with a total stranger wore off, you found it a bit exhilarating.

 

"My name's Danny, by the way!"

 

"Y/n!"

 

You think he catches it but he doesn't follow that statement up. This song is a lot slower than the song before, giving you a well-needed chance to cool down but your heart is still racing. You glance around and notice other couples around you getting more close and intimate, even actually grinding on each other. Your face grows warm and you quickly avert your eyes.

 

Your courage fails you for a moment the way Danny eyes you, weaving his svelte body closer and closer to you.

 

"Scared, baby girl?"

 

"Uh..." Your cheeks grow hot again, too nervous now to pull away until you feel the warm, solid pressure of his hands rest on your hips.

 

He leans his head close to your ear, again brushing your face with his hair, though it now feels damp and ticklish, stealing your breath away before he even speaks. "Just move against me. It's just us, okay?"

 

You exhale, letting out a breathy laugh. "This is just...heh, really intense."

 

"Just let me guide you.”

 

With those words, his hands hold firmer to your waist and pull you closer until your bottom halves are almost touching. He leans over and locks his eyes on you. “Nice and slow, okay?”

 

Time is moving both too fast and too slow but all you can do is swallow and nod and you both begin to sway in time with the music.

 

“Are...you going to do anything with your hands?” he asks with an amused smile. You snap back to reality and realize your arms have been hanging limply at your sides since he put his hands on your waist.

 

Goddammit. You shake your head. “I told you I’m not good at this,” you mutter before you feel Danny’s hands nudge your hands up, the contact giving you hot shivers all over. Your uncooperative hands finally get the message and tentatively slide up Danny’s slim but muscular forearms. You can swear you hear him make a soft noise (a hiss or a groan) but its sound is swallowed by the music.

 

You’re too scared to look him in the eye, along with his height towering over you so you focus your eyes on the spot where his T-shirt neckline gives way to a teasing view of his neck and throat while the lower half of your body follows along with the beat of the music.

 

The pressure of Danny’s hands shifts from your hips to your upper back, making your face heat up a few more degrees but you don’t pull away. A languor seeps into your body, making you feel incredibly heavy and warm, almost too heavy to move. Your hands move up and down his arms soothingly, feeling, testing the waters before creeping upward. Your face flies up to Danny’s and his hair is curtained over his face but you catch his hooded eyes focused right on you. Your eyes dance around his face, shining green and blue with a glistening sheen, a pull deep inside you makes you want to crush your lips to his as you feel puffs of air hit your face.

 

“Uh…”

 

Any words you wanted to say fly out the window as you feel his body lock against you and a fluid motion of his hips roll against you, slow but unmistakable and deliberate. You reflexively gasp as heat rockets through your body, your fingers curling tighter around his bicep. And yet...and yet, you don’t want to stop. Your past the point of caring about anybody else seeing you. You and Danny are locked in your own private world. The lights, the music, the alcohol must be playing tricks on you but damn, you want this, especially with Danny’s hands locked around you like you might fly away if he lets go. You move closer, rolling your hips against him and he exhales a noise that echoes in your brain along with the blood pounding in your ears.

 

“Daaaayum, baby girl.” His smile is slower, a little more sly.

 

You laugh, but it's not the self-conscious giggle you’ve done before. It’s a soft, knowing laugh. You could get used to the way he says ‘baby girl’ like that. In any other situation, you’d feel creeped out but Danny makes you feel...wanted. It’s much more intoxicating than you’d think it’d be and you want as much as you can get. A bolder voice starts speaking in your ear: 'You think that’s good? You haven’t seen anything.'

 

You roll your hips harder against Danny and you can feel his whole body shudder in surprise as he sharply intakes his breath.

 

“Sssss...ooh, you’re playing with fire, sweetheart.” His voice drops lower and you can feel his fingertips trail back down to your ass.

 

Before you have the opportunity to say anything, flirtatious or otherwise, you hear another male voice call out.

 

"Dan! Hey, I was looking for you!"

 

Danny jolts in place as if he's been shocked and his hands quickly let go of you as the man approaches. Compared to Danny, who's built like a scarecrow, he's more heavyset wearing a dark sports jacket over a shirt with a colorful graphic you can't make out with a long blonde streak in his short dark hair.

 

"H-hey, Arin..." Danny ducks his head as if embarrassed and you feel the moment evaporate so suddenly, you can't move.

 

The man addressed as Arin smiles in your direction. "And who's this?"

 

Danny turns his head towards you, as if remembering you're still there. "Uh this is uh...um..." He lets out a bashful chuckle. "I'm sorry, I didn't actually...catch your name."

 

"Oh. It's y/n." You duck your head as well, shifting a little on the balls of your feet.

 

"Ohh, okay. I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't want to say the wrong thing but I didn't hear it over the noise so..." and his voice trails off into the air. 

 

You hear your name being called and one of your friends bumps into view. "There you are! We were wondering why you weren't at the table! C'mon, we were just about to do some shots!"

 

Before you can say anything, your friend leads you away. You look back at Danny and his friend and give him a passing apologetic smile, wondering if this was some big mistake, getting carried away like that. Nevermind that you can still feel the lingering touches of Danny on your backside but you wave those feelings away. Maybe he'll find someone else. 

 

 


	2. Cocktail Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving off the dance floor now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dashes indicate a change in perspective from Danny (3rd person) to the Reader (2nd person)  
> Hopefully it's not too confusing. The next won't switch nearly as much.  
> 

"Shit, dude...I didn't just cockblock you, did I?" Arin asked, giving Dan's arm a nudge.

 

Dan sighed. "No?...I mean...I dunno..." Part of him wanted to be more annoyed at Arin but he couldn't bring himself to feel it. His whole body still tingled all over and he rubbed his forearms to warm the odd chill pimpling his skin. 

 

Arin mouth quirked in a frown. “Well, I just came to tell you that our order came in so…”

 

“Oh! Yeah, okay…” His legs wobbled like jelly as he followed Arin back to their table, weaving through the back of the dance floor. When they got their booth, Suzy was picking through the basket of fries for the ones that were least hot with her fingertips.

 

“Hey, guys!” She smiled up at Arin but her brow started to furrow in concern at Dan as he slid into the creaky leather seat opposite her. “What’s up, Dan? You okay?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled, slouching in his seat. He really didn’t want Arin or Suzy to make a big deal out of what happened. What _did_ happen? Nothing, in the grand scheme of things but still...he brushed some hair away from his forehead. It was just such a headrush that he hadn’t completely come down from yet.

 

“Dan was out dancing with somebody,” Arin said, in a sing-songy tone.

 

“Oooh, really? That’s great, Dan!” Suzy smiled and grabbed another handful of fries before making a tiny noise of surprise. “Ouch, too hot. But yeah...what’s the matter?”

 

“I think I kinda cockblocked him a little,” Arin said, scratching the side of his head. “I dunno what his deal is.”

 

“Oh my god, Arin, you did _not_ cockblock me!” Dan balked, grabbing his tumbler of Pepsi and gulping it down. Anything to get rid of the growing heat in his face.

 

“Uh huh...suuuure I didn’t. You two looked pretty…” Arin dropped his voice to a more conspiratorial tone. “ _Intimate_...”

 

“I!...it just...it wasn’t that big of a deal! Things just got...carried away. I just wasn’t expecting…”

 

Arin sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. “Well, you _did_ say you were going through a bit of a dry spell so…”

 

“It’s not a fucking ‘dry spell’, jeez!”

 

“Really? Did he use the term ‘dry spell’?” Suzy mused aloud. 

 

Arin inclined his head knowingly. “He didn’t have to. I just know the signs. That’s the reason I suggested going out.”

 

Dan frowned, his eyes becoming hooded with paranoia. “I thought you said this was to let off some steam from working so much.”

 

Arin laughed, rolling his eyes. “I _did_ say that, didn’t I?”

 

“Great, my friends set me up to pick up girls!” He pointed a finger at Arin across the table. “I’ll have you know I don’t need my married friend to help me pick up girls!”

 

“Tch, calm down, dude. You looked like you were having fun, s’all.”

 

“You saw-?” Dan’s eyes widened and Arin laughed again, waving his hand dismissively.

 

“Naw, I mean...I guess I caught the tail end of whatever happened between you and...y/n, was it?”

 

“Oh.” Dan rubbed his face in agitation and huffed.

 

“Arin, stop! Dan’s blushing!” Suzy giggled. “On second thought, he looks WAY too adorable!” She attempted to reach across the table to poke Dan’s cheeks but he ducked out of the way, his pout deepening.

 

“Pfft, you’re no fun.” Arin put his arm around Suzy’s shoulder and looked and up over the rows of booths before smirking like a cat. “Oh _wow_...”

 

“What?”

 

“Look one table down from us.”

 

Curiously, Dan leaned over the side of the booth in the direction Arin was pointing. There were y/n and a bunch of giggly girls. She had her face turned away but Dan quickly ducked his head back as if he had been spotted. His heart began to jackhammer in his chest and his palms went clammy.

 

“Isn’t that lucky?” Arin was smirking uncontrollably now, resting his head in his hand. “Maybe you should go say ‘Hi’”

 

“What?! No! I mean...she’s with her friends. I...the last thing she needs is some creepy old guy hitting on her.” He took another hearty gulp of his Pepsi, which the melting ice had turned watery and sour.

 

Arin rolled his eyes. “I guess she didn’t mind dancing with you or whatever. It’s not like you’re different from literally five minutes ago.”

 

“No, but I mean...there was lights and stuff and she didn’t see me. I look all...I look…” He gestured to his body, sputtering while Arin and Suzy stared at him blankly. “I look like garbage! I didn’t even wear my nice jeans or anything.” He frowned in worry and ran a shaky hand through his tangle of brown curls. "I mean, at least I shaved but..."

 

“Just...go over and ask to buy her a drink or something. If she says ‘No’ or whatever, just...we can eat fries and get some more drinks and hang out. It's no big deal,” Arin said with a shrug.

 

“Yeah, Dan! Go wow her with your charm!” Suzy gave Dan’s forearm a soft but encouraging hit.

 

Dan huffed. “I must be off my game tonight or something. I just feel all fuckin' nervous for some reason.” He started to get out of his seat and adjusted his shirt. With sweaty hands, he pulled the waistband of his jeans up his slim waist and gave a steadying breath.

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Arin said, giving him a goofy smile and a thumbs up.

 

“Ugh, whatever, man.” He exhaled and then added with a low mutter. "I just don't want to fuck this up."

\---

Just like that, you shrunk into the background again among your friends. It seemed the reason you couldn’t find them earlier was that you had just missed them going out to dance. While they had gone to the bathroom en masse to freshen up, you'd been with Dan. It was some small comfort nobody had pried into what you had been doing while they were gone. Frankly, you couldn't believe it had happened yourself. 

 

 _Y/N would never do that, go dancing with a total stranger and get so...carried away like that_.

 

You blush at the memory of you and Dan, your bodies pressed together, his eyes fixed on you…

 

You make a move to pull out your phone and maybe check Twitter to pass the time when you hear somebody approach the table.

 

“Hey, Y/N?”

 

The voice is bright and smooth as honey and you recognize it immediately. You turn and there is Dan, giving you a little half-smile.

 

“Hi.” You half-smile back.

 

“Oooh, Y/N, who’s this?” Your friend Jessica asks, giving Dan a flirtatious look.

 

“Dan, or Danny. It’s...either.” He rolls his eyes a little, his smiling widening in a show of flirty confidence before turning back to you. “I was wondering...if I could buy you a drink or something?”

 

“Will you buy us some drinks too, Danny?” Your other friend Kristen pipes up from the end of the booth, also giving him a saucy look.

 

Dan bursts out laughing, wrinkling his nose in joking disbelief. “What, do I look like I’m made of money? Jeez!”

 

Your friends laugh along but you can tell they were only joking a little.

 

“But yeah...how about it?” His voice drops lower and he fixes his whiskey brown eyes back on you.

 

“Uh...sure.” You try to think of a drink and settle on something you almost always order. “Rum and coke...please?” You think adding the ‘please’ will soften the request. Nobody has ever offered to buy you a drink before.

 

He smiles wider and his posture relaxes as if he was hanging on your every word. “Alright. Coming right up.” He backs away from the table and gives you a little wink before practically hop-skipping to the bar.

 

Your heart does its own hop-skip until your table erupts in coos and whoops from your friends. Laughing nervously, you duck your head as your face heats up a few more degrees.

 

“Y/N, who was that hottie?!” Jessica asks, her eyes sparkling with pride.

 

You laugh nervously. “I met him on the dance floor, looking for you guys. I taught him how to do the Wobble.” You rub your face more than necessary. That part was true, at least. The rest they don't need to know. 

 

Looking ahead, you see Dan towering over the other patrons crowded around the bar. You can't see far enough but you can make out the bartenders scrambling back and forth behind the counter, completely passing him by. From his posture, he’s leaning with his forearms resting on the bar, waiting for his turn. On their own, your eyes travel down the curve of his back and you almost get vertigo looking at his long legs.

 

Jumping in your seat, your creepy staring gets interrupted when he turns his head in your direction. He gives you a shrug and somewhat annoyed ‘Can you believe the service here’? look and you give a patient smile back. You don’t need the drink that bad but your throat is starting to get dry from nervousness. Dan smiles wider back and gives you a double thumbs up before turning back to the bar.

 

“What’s all that about?” Kristen nudges you.

 

“I guess it’s busy…” You mutter. You start to feel bad for sending Dan to get a drink if the bar was so busy. Looking ahead at the bar, he seems like he's getting impatient; folding and unfolding his arms or running his fingers through that bushy mane of hair.

 

“Who is he?” Jessica asks, looking back at Dan idling by the bar.

 

You start a little and then shrug. "I don't know..."

 

“Maybe he’s a band, with that long hair,” Kristen murmurs, playing with her drink straw.

 

“Or he’s some kind of stoner. Did you hear the way he talked?” Jessica says with a sneer. 

 

“I don’t think he’s a stoner…” you mutter. You want to stick up for Dan but you honestly don’t know anything about him. He could be a stoner but you have no way of knowing. You'd just met him.

 

Dan turns his head towards you again and gives you a little wave. Just then, he rolls his eyes hard in an over-exaggerated 'Kill me now please' expression. You giggle back in sympathy and he smiles back at you, his face softening.

 

God, you feel like if you smiled any wider, your face would shatter so you hide your face with the side of your hand.

 

“Oh my god, Y/N, you’re blushing like crazy!” Kristen bumps shoulders with you and you laugh but you don’t deny it. This cute dopey guy you just met is going out of his way to make you laugh. It's so sweet but it's so stupid for your heart to flutter like a teenager at that and you can't stop it. 

 

You're not sure how long Dan had to wait. Maybe only five minutes but for him, it was more like an eternity but eventually, he moves away from the bar. Walking stiffly, he cradles your drink in front of him, making sure it won't spill.  He comes to your table and he’s-

 

Your hands fly to your mouth, giggles bubbling up from your throat. Dan’s hair is sticking straight up on one side of his head in a windswept mess like he’d been caught in a tornado.

 

“What?!” For a second, he looks mortified.

 

“Your hair is...it’s sticking up!” You choke out and point to his hair.

 

He looks up and laughs in acknowledgment. As he smooths it back down, you notice a jagged notch in one of his eyebrows, where the hair had covered it up.

 

“Oh yeah...it tends to do that...Jew genes, y’know,” and ends that statement with a shrug. Leaning over, he puts the glass on the table in front of you and wipes the perspiration off on his jeans or at least the part not covered in holes. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were Jewish,” you say, raising the glass to your lips and giving it a sip.

 

“Yeah? I thought from earlier, you could tell I'm circumcised.”

 

It’s not a full-on spit take but you sputter part of your drink out and cough while the table starts going “Whooo!” at full force.

 

It takes you a few moments to recover, clearing your throat and wiping off your face. When you turn back to Dan, you can see him with an infuriatingly proud grin on his face.

 

“I'm sorry, but...you have to admit, it was kiiiinda funny.”

 

With some reservations, you do admit to yourself that it was funny. Almost making you choke on your drink was a dick move, though. Pun not intended.

 

Your mouth twists, stifling any laughter and you raise your eyebrow at Dan. “Yeah...what you want, an award?”

 

Dan rolls his eyes coyly, quirking the side of his mouth as if in thought. “I dunno, I guess I’ll have to try harder to make you laugh, then.”

 

Backing away, he gives you a saucy wink and saunters back to his table. Over there, you see the guy Dan was with earlier and a woman sporting the same blonde streak. They look in your direction and you look away quickly, wondering if they know anything about all this.

 

“Wow. Are you SURE you only did the Wobble?” Jessica raises an eyebrow at you, smirking.

 

You rub your face in embarrassment, wishing Dan hadn’t put you on the spot like that with that joke. Even with that, but you can’t stop your face splitting in a stupid grin. Damn him.

 

As you raise your drink again, your eye falls on something on the coaster that you hadn’t noticed before. At first, you thought it was the logo for the bar but it turns out to be something written in blue ballpoint pen. You look closer.

 

_“Sorry for the wait, it’s crazy here. Sigh._

_Anyway, since we’re both out with friends, here’s my number if you want to text_

_(XXX)XXX-XXX_

_*for your eyes only!!!*_

_-Dan”_

 

Quickly, you flip the coaster over to keep anybody from seeing it. Instead of the other side being blank, the other side is covered in blue pen doodles of stars and ghosts.

 

Dan probably had to wait so long, he'd doodled on the coaster to keep himself entertained. All just to get you a drink. Poor guy.

 

When your friends’ aren’t focused on you, you flip the coaster over and copy the number onto your phone.

\---

Arin smiled widely, his head in his hand. “You are SO not texting Barry.”

 

Dan looked up with his eyes widened in surprise, like he had forgotten where he was for a moment. When he saw it was Arin, he shook his head and bent his head back over his phone.

 

“What? Sure I am…”

 

Arin tilted his head, pursing his lips. “ _Really_? Because every time you send a text, you like...glance over there-” He bobbed his head over to the table nearby. “-all sneakily and then when you get a text, you start getting this dopey grin on your face.”

 

Dan scoffed. “Whatever man, don’t judge me.”

 

“Oh my god, it’s like watching somebody pass notes in study hall,” Suzy said with a titter. “It’s way too adorable.”

 

Dan’s brow creased in the middle as he kept typing on his phone. “Fuckin’...can you two shush for like...a second? Damn.”

 

Arin narrowed his eyes. “You two aren’t _sexting_ , are you? Because you can just go sext in real life instead of having us-”

 

“What?! No! We’re just talking!”

 

“Ah HA! So you’re not texting Barry!” Arin said, louder than he meant. “Fucking _knew_ it.”

 

Dan sucked his teeth and huffed. “Okay, yeah! I’m not texting Barry!” His eyes shifted and he almost looked hurt.

 

“Why don’t you invite her over? I’d love to meet her!” Suzy suggested. “We’re super chill but out of fries.”

 

Dan ruffled his hair. “I don’t know…”

 

“Naw, you’re right. No fries are kind of a deal breaker,” Arin mused aloud, scratching his brown-ginger goatee.

 

“Dan, are you actually going to text her all night from a table away?”

 

Dan finally put his phone down on the table, exhaling deeply. “I don’t know.” He tried to pry his eyes away from the screen but he kept glancing from time to time, waiting for it to chime. “It’s hard because I almost forgot when girls go to a club, they cluster together and they don’t let you break up the herd. Like when I asked to buy her a drink, one of them asked if I wanted to buy her a drink too and I just felt like a creep."

 

Suzy nodded. “I understand...I think? Just...ask her if she wants to go somewhere quieter to talk, if that’s what you want to do, right?”

 

Dan’s phone chimed and he grabbed at it so fast, it almost slipped out of his hand like a bar of soap. He paused before unlocking it, his face shifting in thought before giving a pained smile. “I’ll...try?”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Arin made a move to grab Danny’s arm in a gesture of encouraging friendliness but Dan moved it away too quickly.

 

“Just...give me a second. I need to find the right words…”

\---

This text was taking longer than the usual ones but you waited as patiently as you could manage. Craning your neck over, you peered over to Dan’s table but he’s still bent over his phone. His thumbs are moving across the screen so at least you know he's not ignoring you or busy.

 

Sighing, you turn away, swirling your watery rum and coke in its glass. You didn’t even finish it but it gave you something to do while you wait.

 

Finally, your phone buzzes in your lap and you turn it on.

 

**> so I don’t know if you want to but would you want to rather go somewhere to talk in private? I don’t want to tear you away from your friends :/**

 

The timing is actually pretty good. Most of your friends have gotten their second wind and gone back out to the dance floor. The ones that stayed behind didn't mind you texting anyway. Then again, they don't know who you've been texting. 

 

**> no it's fine. i really want to talk to you too. where did you have in mind?**

 

Your stomach does a nervous lurch as you send the text. This one doesn’t take that long to get a reply back.

 

**> you know the fenced-in courtyard area by the bathrooms?**

 

**> yeah?**

 

**> meet me there in 5 min**

 

You swallow.

 

**> ok. see you then :)**

 

**> don’t keep me waiting too long, y/n ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has given me kudos so far. It really means a lot to me :)


	3. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time alone with Dan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everybody. Family stuff came up and it left me too out-of-it to really write much. Hope it's worth the wait (:

Your stomach plummets.

 

Maybe part of your mind innocently thinks all Dan wants to do is talk, like you’ve been doing through texts but something about that last text promises something...more. Your heart shivers at the thought.

 

This must all be some fluke. This kind of thing just doesn’t happen to you. Even how you met your ex wasn’t so nearly so heady and romantic. But here it is, shimmering on your phone’s screen.

 

_don’t keep me waiting too long, y/n ;)_

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Dan rise from his seat and say something to the couple with him before strolling casually past the table and then disappearing through the far doorway.

 

The next five minutes crawl by at a snail’s pace. Your friend Kristen doesn’t notice your anxious behavior as you check your phone just to do something to kill the time while your mind races in frantic circles.

 

Part of you can admit Dan has a certain animal magnetism with his wild hair and warm brown eyes, at times carrying himself like a rock star but there’s something else. The way his eyes light up and the infectious, sudden way he smiles at you. It’s just so...genuine. Suspicion rears its head to taunt you with the idea that he’s some kind of lady-killer who does this kind of thing with scores of girls to draw them in and yet…something else seems impossible to for somebody to fake, even if it’s just to get in your pants.

 

Snapping you out of your restless thoughts, your phone buzzes with a text alert.

 

**> ok, you ready?**

 

You swallow a quick gulp of your melted rum and coke and send a text back.

 

**> yeah, give me a sec**

 

You glance up at Kristen and slide out of your side of the booth. “I have to go the bathroom," you blurt out. 

 

She looks up from her own phone. “Oh. Okay, y/n.” She gives you a hopeful smile. “We’re going to leave soon. I hope you haven’t been bored.”

 

You want to laugh aloud but squash the urge. Oh, if she only knew…

 

“Oh no! I’ve had a lot of fun. Really.” and you smile a little to put her at ease. 

 

“Okay,” she says and you almost feel guilty for lying to her but you and Dan _are_ just going to talk, right?

 

You find your footing and stride as confidently as you can pass the tables and through the hallway, maneuvering past other people idling by the hall chatting or moving past you in the opposite direction. All around are the clink of glasses and clamor of voices. The thump of bass is a distant dull roar in your ears as you reach the bathrooms and behind those, the glass doors leading outside to the courtyard.

 

You peer through the darkness until you see that telltale mop of hair as Dan stands with his back to you, looking at nothing at particular.

 

You exhale and ease the door open, stepping into the chill of the night.

 

Dan turns and smiles in relief.  “Hey.”

 

You laugh quietly. “Hey.” You step towards him and your body jerks with a reflexive shiver.

 

“Oh, sorry. Standing here, I realized I should have brought my jacket.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” you say, smiling to reassure him.

 

He runs a hand through his hair, opening his mouth to say something but shuts it again before saying. “I was trying to think of somewhere quiet but there’s not really anywhere in the club like that so..." and his voice trails off. 

 

Outside, the dark is lit by the glow of light from inside the club and outdoor porch lights and it’s with that, you notice an intricate silver necklace nestled against the wet black of Dan’s T-shirt.

 

“Um...I like your necklace,” you say and almost choke at the breathless, almost ditzy tone of your voice.

 

“Oh, thanks.” His hand reaches up to lightly finger the pendant, smiling fondly.  “I got it in Portland.” He looks back up at you. “I like your earrings, by the way.”

 

It’s your turn to act surprised and flattered as you lightly touch your earrings; long hoops with a clear quartz crystal suspended in the middle. “Oh, um...thanks.”

 

“I’ll admit, I spent a lot of time staring at them while I was texting you.” He laughs suddenly, running a hand through his hair again. “Wow, Okay! That sounded WAY creepier when I said that out loud!”

 

You laugh along, rolling your eyes. “I don’t think it’s _that_ creepy….”

 

There must be speakers on the outside of the building because Dan looks up suddenly as he hears something faintly playing before smirking to himself. “Oh wow.”

 

“What?”

 

“Heh. You don’t hear that?”

 

You shake your head. The night air is surprisingly still and quiet. If you can hear anything, it's too faint to carry. 

 

You wait for Dan to say what’s on his mind but when he opens his mouth, what comes out is a soft murmur.

 

_I’ve been meaning to tell you_

_I’ve got this feeling that won’t subside_

 

The realization hits you which song it is as your heart swells and your brain duly notes that Dan has a beautiful singing voice, rising through the air like birdsong. 

 

His voice gains in strength as he comes closer, making reaching out gestures like a cheesy eighties pop balladeer but you can’t help smiling and giggling softly into the night air as you bashfully hide your face.

 

_I look at you and fantasize_

_You’re mine tonight_

_Now I’ve got you in my sights_

_With these_

_Hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can’t disguise_

_Hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

 

Now Dan is standing less than a foot away from you and he reaches out, barely touching your cheek with the side of his hand and you finally break down and giggle shamelessly, shaking your head but not being able to wipe the smile off your face.

 

“Oh my god, stop...jeez, you’re making me blush…” you murmur.

 

“What, the dulcet tones of Eric Carmen don’t do anything for you?” He says, smiling at you and waggling his eyebrows.

 

“No, it’s just…’Dirty Dancing’ is one of my favorite movies…” You shake your head again. This is just too unreal...

 

Dan lets out a sputter of laughter. “Well, I’m no Patrick Swayze but…” Suddenly, he takes you by the wrist and tugs you closer, bringing his hand to your hip until your bodies are just barely touching again but there’s no music to push you into movement. You just realize how close you are and gradually pull close as Dan’s gentle hand lifts your hand to rest on his shoulder, his arm curving around your waist. You exhale the breath you don’t realize you’ve been holding until Dan spins you around with a swish of your skirt until your backside is flush to his front and he draws your arm around his neck. Your body tenses as you let out a quiet noise of surprise and then feel his fingertips dance along your inner elbow and then move down the sensitive underside of your arm.

 

You want to stand as still as long as possible but can’t stop squirming from the ticklish feeling creeping across your skin and you double over and laugh. It seemed just being around Dan, you’ve laughed more than you had in a long time but it just comes easier, slipping out of you effortlessly. It can’t just be the alcohol, can it?

 

“Sorry...I’m sorry!” You choke out. “It just tickles!”

 

Dan laughs and you can feel it reverberate through everywhere your bodies are still touching in a warm, ticklish wave. “Told you I’m no Patrick Swayze. I just hope you’re not expecting to catch you and hold you up if you run towards me.”

 

You brush your hair away from your face and look up at him. “No, that would be a bit much…”

 

He shrugs his thin shoulders. “It was worth a shot.” He lets out a laugh and rolls his eyes at himself. “I told you I’m no Patrick Swayze. I'm just some nerd." 

 

“I don’t mind…” Your voice is soft and barely audible, as if you spoke any louder, it would shatter the barrier between you and Dan, this private space with nothing but the canopy of cool night overhead.

 

A light breeze picks up and runs over your bare skin, making you let out a pathetic whimper as you cross your arms, trying to warm yourself but Dan’s arms waste no time as they start to envelop you tighter. You shiver again but not because of the cold, though Dan’s body feels just as chilly with tiny goosebumps rising on his upper arms. 

 

“Heh. Sorry, I make a pretty poor substitute for a jacket,” he murmurs in apology, rubbing his hands up and down your back in soothing sweeps. “You might actually be warmer than me.”

 

“Um, yeah, I probably am,” you mumble and huddle closer. 

 

Your hands, ever slow on the uptake, start to settle on the crook of his arms and it’s so quiet, you can’t mistake it now. He gasps, quietly but loud enough for you to hear it.

 

“Sorry, they probably are cold,” you mutter and start to take your hands away until Dan makes a noise of protest.

 

“T-they’re...they’re not that cold, actually!” There’s a hint of nervous laughter in his voice that he tries to hide as he swallows. “Just…” he chuckles, casting his eyes downwards. “Your hands are really soft.”

 

“Oh.” The only thing that’s keeping you warm now is the blush on your cheeks. “Thanks. People have told me I do.” Have they? You don’t really remember at the moment. It just felt like some awkward words to fill the space.

 

Dan huffs so loud above you, you get startled and look up. “Fuck, why am I so bad at this tonight? God…” He swallows again and you watch his Adam’s apple bob as he looks at you with a weird expression you can’t immediately place: some combination of nervousness and earnestness all piled together. “I’m...I know we just met and you have every right to think I’m just a weird desperate creep but…” his words come out in a rush but he starts to slow down.

 

He closes his eyes and starts to breathe more steadily before opening them again and the look he gives you pierces through you like an arrow. “I really...don’t want to let you get away.”

 

Your brain overrides your mouth with the tactless, “Why?” but to be honest, it has been on your mind, more lately now than ever. In your experience, guys just didn’t get this tongue-tied or nervous around you, especially guys like Dan. You were the only always tripping over your own feet trying to say something.

 

Dan exhales, rolling his eyes heavenward. “I don’t _know_! I just...I get a vibe off you that I can’t describe and out on the dance floor, you looked so sad and...I just wanted to make you smile and god, when I make you laugh, it’s somehow the best feeling in the world, I just don’t want to let it go...I...” He squeezes his eyes shut and whines under his breath. “Please, y/n, just say _something_ …”

 

Immediately, nothing comes to mind, anything you could say that would make Dan feel better. You want to but an idea forms in your head and you feel momentarily bold enough to carry it out. Rising on your tiptoes, you brush your lips against Dan’s. Instantly, you can hear him suck in a shaky breath. His body sways a little in surprise but soon his lips part and let you in until your lips melt into his.

 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do this all night…” his voice is low as he slants his mouth against yours again, panting as your mouth catches the raw edge of his stubble.

 

You smile against his lips. “Heh, me too.”

 

Humming, his lips descend on yours again, kissing you slowly but passionately as his hands press firmer to your body.

 

Balancing yourself on your tiptoes for so long turns out to be harder than it seems and you teeter forward against Dan’s chest, your bodies crushing closer.

 

“Heh, oops." Your voice comes out whisper quiet. 

 

Dan chuckles and you can feel it reverberate through your whole body again. “Um...maybe we can sit somewhere or something.”

 

You reluctantly pull away from his comforting embrace as he guides you further from the faraway light of the glass door when suddenly, Dan has you backed up against the wall. Not roughly, though you do jar at the rough texture and cool brick before his lips crash onto yours like a wave.

 

Panic rises inside you as he nestles his body closer, cresting dangerously. ‘Oh god, he wants to have sex right here and now’ but that doesn’t happen. The initial frenzy of kissing, wanting to make up for lost time, gradually ebbs away as he sighs against your mouth.

 

Your head reels as you move your hands from his shoulders to the side of his neck and he honest to god _purrs_ , rolling his upper body to get more contact like an affectionate cat.

 

"Mmmm, y/n..."

 

Well, you know a sign to keep going when you see it and move your fingers into the thick expanse of his hair as you pull away from his lips and press your own to his neck and he gives a shudder, his body quaking faintly against yours.

 

"F-fuck...ahmmm..."

 

Dan tilts his head to the side as you nuzzle against the sensitive skin, earning you little breathy whines and hums.

 

God, he’s really loud, you think with wonder but it’s so thrilling it spurs you on.

 

"Do you like that?” you whisper against his neck, feeling the tiny hairs prickle up against your lips.

 

"Mmmhmmm, fuck yeah...."  

 

You feel the feathery soft sensation of his hair as he leans over to return the favor, gently brushing your hair aside and then pressing the warming contact of his mouth somewhere under your jaw and down the side of your neck.

 

You gasp against his skin and clutch at the neckline of his T-shirt, feeling his breathy chuckle as he makes his way down to the dip of your blouse's neckline, pressing his lips almost reverently to the swell of your breasts.

 

"Fuck, y/n...you taste so _good_..."

 

You tip your head back against the wall and groaned, squirming in his grip, his hands skimming along your sides until you feel the light touch of his wet tongue on the top of your breast.

 

"Danny..." you groan, shutting your eyes and arching to his touch as his lips travel at their leisurely pace until you feel them pull away.

 

From the door, a stripe of golden light falls across his face and cuts through the darkness, turning his brown eyes an almost hazel, green-gold color.

 

You both stare at each other for a few moments, panting quietly when your lips find each other on their own, pulled by their own magnetism.

 

One of your legs twines around Dan’s, desperate to get closer. Deftly, he picks up the hint and he trails his fingertips down to your thigh, brushing aside the hem of your skirt with his fingertips before cradling your bare thigh. Your breath catches as he looks through the curtain of his messy hair, his hooded eyes warm and wicked.

 

“Wrap your legs around me…”

 

Your mind is a fog but you hasten to comply as you feel your knees weaken. If you were able to pull yourself before, its downright difficult now with your body feeling so warm and heavy. Your whole backside is resting against the wall and you try to pull yourself up the rest of the way when Dan cups the underside of your thigh firmer, pulling you up.

 

You make a noise of alarm as you try to cling to his body for support, fearing he may snap like a dry twig but he holds you up, almost too easy. That alone makes your heart skip several beats.

 

“I got you,” his voice husky but not strained.

 

Your legs wind around his waist, your hands gripping maybe a too hard onto his slight shoulders as he eases you back against the wall, drawing a harsh pant from your over-sensitive lips as his body nestles closer until you feel his denim-clad crotch against the thin barrier of your panties, which hastily growing damper by the moment.

 

Each pause in your kissing feels only stokes your hunger for him and when his mouth returns to yours, your tongue seeks his eagerly. The only sound is the crisp sound of you and Dan's lips smacking together and your mingled together soft sighs and murmurs. Greedy fingers grab the neckline of his shirt, running your fingertips along the fine silver chain of his necklace.

 

“Damn, girl. you’re going to stretch out my shirt if you keep that up,” he chuckles playfully, his nose nudging against your cheek, cold like a puppy's. 

 

“Heh, sorry,” your mutter and your hands still but Dan chuckles against your cheek. 

 

“‘S okay.” With a little growl, he adds “I love having your hands all over me.”

 

As if to punctuate that statement, he rolls his hips fluidly against you, driving himself against your wet core and sending heat shooting up through your body, almost involuntarily driving your head back into the wall behind you. 

 

"Oh my _God_ ," you sob.

 

"Heh, plenty more where that came from." To prove his point, he rolls his hips into you again. Before you were caught off guard but deep down, you ache to get more and press yourself to the hard ridge in his jeans.

 

Dan pants, his lips parting, not in a smile but showing the gleam of his teeth. "Fuck...you're making me want to-"

 

"What?" You pant. 

 

Instead of answering immediately, he buries his face against your neck, kissing hard and giving the tender skin little nips and sucks. You squirm against Dan's body, grinding harder against his growing erection and whining pitifully.

 

"I want to make you _melt_..."

 

You feel something buzz against your hip and Dan lets a heavy huff, carefully putting you down before stopping to take his phone out of his pocket. He groans and rolls his eyes, muttering, “Fuckin’ Arin...christ…”

 

You slump against the wall, trying to catch your breath as he steps back and fires off a rushed text back to his friend. He slouches to put the phone back in his pocket and glances back to you with his brown eyes glazed over, his lips parted and his chest heaving. Part of you (the wild part of you, maybe) is pleased to note his T-shirt is looking more wrinkled and warped now since your makeout session, not to mention the very obvious bulge in his jeans. 

 

He runs a hand through his hair before saying, “Um...I don’t know what your plans are but...would you mind if I took you home?”

 

Before you can say anything, he tilts his head to the head and clicks his tongue. "I mean...just dropping you off, I'm not implying-"

 

You nod and say, albeit breathlessly. "Yeah. I...I don't want to let you go either." 

 

Dan lets out a short laugh and beams at you, like its the best news he's heard all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, if anybody didn't catch that, the song Dan is singing is "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen, from "Dirty Dancing"
> 
> my tumblr is grumpycoily, if you ever want to pester me :3


	4. Gomenasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan takes you home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm sorry I left this unfinished for so long but as I've probably said in the comments for that work, working on the GG Big Bang left my other fics languishing for a while. I hope it was worth the wait ~_~
> 
> p.s. submissive!Dan is my jaaaaaam

With a shaky hand, you brush your hair out of your face.

 

"Should one of us go and then follow a little later?"

 

Dan shrugs, sucking his teeth. "Heh. Well, we _could_ but... I am driving you home. I'm pretty sure both our friends are going to know what's up pretty soon."

 

"Oh. Yeah, you're right."  

 

The friction from Dan’s jeans had scraped the inside of your bare thighs, and the skin around your mouth and down to your top’s neckline was still stinging from the rasp of his stubble. If your friends didn't know what you were doing while you were gone, they could easily guess once they saw the state you were in now. Despite that, you find yourself not caring all that much about their reactions. You're an adult, you can take care of yourself. They may be understandably concerned about Dan taking you home out of the blue like this but as risky as it is, you trust him, in the little time you’ve known him.

 

Dan backs up to adjust himself as discreetly as possible but fails as you catch him pull aside the waistband of his jeans and wiggle his erection into a better position before stopping in defeat.

 

"Well that's not going to be totally obvious or anything," he says with a self-deprecating laugh.

 

You follow him to the doors and he holds them open for you as you step back inside.

 

Following on his heels, you try to adjust yourself so you don't look as wild as you feel, Dan’s kisses still burning on your skin like hot cinders.

 

Once you reach your respective tables, Dan separates from you as he gathers up his stuff and tells the couple he was sitting with the change of plans. You don't hear much because you make a beeline to your own table, nervousness slithering up your throat.

 

Jessica looks at you and almost does a double take. "Y/N, where _were_ you?"

 

"I was in the bathroom and I...ran into Dan." You lamely point to him as he's leaning over to get his jacket. "He offered to drive me home so..."

 

Kristen and Jessica exchange a look. Oh, they know something is up.

 

"Are you going to be fine, Y/N?" Kristen asks quietly.

 

You nod and try to smile casually. "I'll be fine. He's just dropping me off."

 

Jessica and Kristen exchange another look, clearly not buying it. Then again, you can't blame them for feeling that way. Y/n the unadventurous wallflower, getting a ride from an attractive stranger. 

 

"Uh, okay...but just in case...you know where to get ahold of us. Just be careful, okay?”

 

"Yeah, I know,” you say and breathe a sigh of relief. That wasn't so hard. You were expecting to be grilled for the next hour about how 'irresponsible' it would be to go home with a guy you just met and possibly Jessica frantically checking to see if you'd be roofied.

 

Behind you is the sound of jingling car keys and Dan sidles next to you, wearing a leather jacket with a wide white fleece scarf looped around his neck. "Ready to go?" He smiles, trying to play off the fact he's still visibly hard. Somehow, neither Kristen nor Jessica notices or they do, they don’t say anything.

 

You look up at Dan and your heart flutters with sudden nervousness. "Yeah, I just need to get my purse and stuff." You stoop to retrieve your jacket, putting it on and grab your purse. "Ready."

 

Dan gives your friends a casual little wave as he leads the way to the door and you both step out.

 

Once you both are outside, Dan lets out a sigh, putting his hand in his jacket pocket. "Do you want to follow in your car or-?"

 

You shake your head, swinging your bag by the strap as you walk with Dan through the empty parking lot. "We carpooled."

 

"Cool. I just wanted to be sure."

 

When you get to his car, you stand by the passenger side door as he steps in and unlocks your door and you settle into the cool leather seat.

 

As Dan starts the car, the radio turns on, softly playing a mellow ballad you can barely hear over the sound of the clicking turn signal. "So, where's your place?" He says, looking over his shoulder as he pulls out of the parking spot.

 

You tell him the directions and he nods. "Ah, okay...I think I know where that is." His cheek dimples in a fleeting smile. "Don't get mad at me if I get lost, okay? I have a hard time with directions."

 

You smile as you buckle your seatbelt. "It's okay. It's kinda out of the way."

 

Once the car goes into drive, you sink into a dreamy state, watching the cars pass by through the window, the lights turning into opaque spots of color.

 

"You're kind of quiet..." Dan says after a while.

 

"Oh, I'm just...enjoying the drive..." you say, glancing over at him.

 

"You can turn the radio up if you want or I have a thing where you can hook up your iPod."

 

You shake your head. "This is fine." After the night so far, you just wanted a little stillness and quiet, with the radio playing at just the right volume in the background.

  

Dan chuckles. "I just realized that I said I wanted to go outside and talk...we ended up not doing much of that."

 

"Heh, yeah...that's true..." Your face warms at the memory.

 

"So...ask me something and I'll ask you something and...so on and so on..." Dan's eyes flicker briefly. "Despite what you may think, this kind of thing isn’t something I uh...do a lot."

 

"What kind of thing?"

 

"Um...randomly picking girls up in clubs, to be honest. Just...I like to know the person a little before anything goes further than making out.”

 

"Oh..." You give a nod. "That's fair." At least you know this isn't something Dan has done with a lot of girls before. You think back to Jessica and Kirsten's musings about Dan from earlier and figure that's a good place to start. "Do you smoke pot?"

 

Dan lets out a sudden bark of laughter. "Wow! That's a weird one to start off with! No...not anymore. I used to be a huge stoner in my twenties, though.”

 

Your eyes widen. Twenties? You thought Dan WAS in his twenties. "Uh...how old are you?"

 

Dan pauses before saying. "Thirty-seven..." He gives you a sidelong glance. "How old are you?"

 

"Twenty-seven..." you mutter, staring at the dashboard lights.

 

"Oh...that's...I mean...that's not a deal breaker, is it?" Dan can't disguise the worry in his voice. You can’t really blame him.

 

"No...I mean...I don't know...you just don't-"

 

"Don't look like I'm in my thirties, right?"

 

"No," you admit.

 

"Yeah, I know...people are always surprised I'm so old." He takes one hand off the steering wheel to brush his hair away from his face, silver rings catching the wet neon lights. “Still...it could be worse. At least, you’re not underage or anything.”

 

You nod in acknowledgment, deciding it’d be best to leave that statement unanswered. "Are you in a band?"

 

Dan smiles. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. Why do you ask?"

 

You shrug. "You seem the type..."

 

"Oh, that's a good reason as any. You’re spot on, though."

 

"What instrument do you play?"

 

"I sing mostly, though I play a little bass.”

 

"Oh." You can't help but be impressed. "What's your band's name? They anybody I heard of?”

 

Dan sucks his teeth. "Depends. Have you heard of Ninja Sex Party?"

 

Your eyes bug out a little at the name. "I don’t think so...is it some kind of punk band?"

 

To your surprise, Dan lets out a snort, shaking his head. "No...it's...kind of hard to describe. I'm going to have to play you some of our stuff sometime..."

 

"Oh...I'd like to hear it..."

 

Dan's face breaks into an easy smile. "So what do like to do for fun?”

 

"Oh...I like to read...watch movies...paint..."

 

Dan hums. "Ooh, an artist. I'd love to see some of your stuff."

 

"Oh, I'm not very good," you say with a shake of your head, turning your head towards the window.

 

"Aw, don't put yourself down. I'm sure it's very nice...even if I haven't seen it yet."

 

You scoff, in full self-deprecation mode. "Oh sure, you say that now..."

 

Dan snorts, wrinkling his nose. "Okay, whatever! Throw that back in my face, why don't you?"

 

You both share a laugh to break up the tense moment and your laughter subsides.

 

"Sorry, I...do that a lot..." you say flatly. Inside, you berate yourself for being such a downer, letting Dan see that side of you.

 

"It's okay...I know what it's like to be down on your work and it's kind of hard to turn off sometimes, that inner critic that tells you your stuff is garbage. But hey...nobody starts out doing things perfectly the first time. Art is work and you have to practice at it." His eyes meet yours slyly and he lets out a short laugh. "Sorry if I'm talking out of my ass." 

 

"No, it's okay..."

 

You and Dan don't talk very long before you get close to your apartment, but what you do talk about at least eases your nerves. You tell each other about your favorite movies, (his is The Last Unicorn, you can't decide on yours but say almost of Hayao Miyazaki's are your favorites) and you talk a little about music before you stop short as Dan pulls into the parking lot outside your building. As the vehicle rolls to a stop, trepidation rolls right into your stomach, heavy as a stone.

 

Your trembling hands unbuckle your seatbelt as Dan gets out, jumping a little as you see him open the door for you. You murmur 'Thanks' as you get out, walking alongside him to your apartment and up the concrete stairs.

 

Outside the door, you fish around in your purse for your keys while Dan watches you with his hands in his pockets. Once your fingers close around the keyring, you caught not knowing whether to say you should come right out and say Dan can come in with you or not until he moves in closer, his warm brown eyes catching yours.

 

"Can I, at least, have a good night kiss?"

 

In no time flat, the restraint you had reined in finally starts to crumble, surprising yourself as you lean forward and nudge his scarf aside before you kiss his chilly lips, hearing him let out a deep sigh before kissing you back, moving his hands around your waist.

 

Your hands rest on his shoulders as he leans down, his lips easing open for you as his hands skim your body. You're still holding on your keys somehow as you fight to kiss him deeper and get closer before he pulls away, his eyes playful as his breath tickles your face.

 

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

 

"Oh!" you say with a breathy laugh as you fight to put the key to your front door in the keyhole, Dan stepping aside and putting a hand to the small of your back. With a click of finality, it opens and you lead him inside.

 

Once you’re inside, you’re not sure what to do, the grip on your keys loosening, threatening to just drop to the floor along with your purse. Your heart is pounding hard and you fear that you may just chicken out somehow: change your mind, send Dan home and go to bed alone.

 

You try to take a breath to calm yourself when you feel Dan gingerly touch the side of your arm, snapping you out of your own racing mind.

 

“You okay, y/n?”

 

You bite your lip, nodding somewhat spastically. You want to make up some bogus excuse but dishonest words fail you. “I...sorry. I’ve never done this kind of thing before. Uh...take a guy home like this before, I mean.”

 

Dan chuckles, his mouth quirking to the side. “This is kind of new to me too, so let’s just play it by ear.” His gaze turns serious as he lightly strokes your arm. “If you change your mind, I won’t be mad. Promise.”

 

The tightness in your chest eases and you nod in understanding. “Okay.” You put your keys on the table by the door, your eyes falling on the door to your room standing ajar. “Want to see my room?” Immediately, you want to punch yourself in the face for putting it that way. You’re not a seductress, by any stretch of the imagination. “I mean-”

 

“It’s okay. I get what you meant.” Dan smiles at you reassuringly, shedding his jacket and pulling his scarf off, hanging them both up by the door. “Lead the way.”

 

You lead Dan towards your room, pushing the door open wider, standing by the door and putting on the dimmer switch, thankful that it makes things semi-visible and hoping it hides how messy and full of nerdy junk it is by bathing everything in a soft, warm glow.

 

“Oooh, nice. Very... sensual,” Dan says with a wink as he enters, dominating the room with his presence and making it look even smaller and overstuffed. 

 

You want to admit that the dimmer switch is because bright lights give you migraines but hold your tongue. Better to have him think you aren’t totally inexperienced when it comes to this kind of thing.

 

He makes a move to get close but you shake your head, backing away slightly. “I have to take my earrings and stuff off first. Sorry but-”

 

“Okay.” He snickers. “Just as long as you leave me something to take off.” With that, he sets himself down on the edge of the bed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and stooping down to take his shoes off.

 

You idle by your dresser as you take your earrings out and put them on top of the dresser, self-consciously scanning your room. Why tonight, of all nights when you hadn’t tidied up, had to be the night you took a guy home?

 

When you finished that, you leaned down to unbuckle your sandals. Even though you didn’t spend much time upright, after a whole night wearing them, the thin straps were starting to dig painfully into your feet and the tiny buckle kept slipping just out of reach.

 

“Need a hand?” Dan asks, leaning over slightly to see.

 

You exhale heavily. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Putting his hands on his thighs, he opens his legs and pats a spot in between on the mattress underneath.

 

With a shrug, you make your way over and put your foot up on the bed on the space between his legs.

 

Dan leans over and you bite back a ticklish giggle as you feel the fleeting touches of his hands as he tries to unlatch the tiny gold buckle. With a grin, he says. “One down, one to go.”

 

You take your foot off the bed, pulling the sandal off and put the other foot in the same space. His head is downcast, his long hair curtained over his face, humming a little as he works. There is something so awkward yet intimate about it but something about you hovering over Dan while he unbuckles your sandal makes you feel...powerful. In control.

 

Soon enough, you feel the straps ease open and he looks up at you with an expectant, proud gleam in his eye.

 

"All done," he says and you take your foot away, almost tossing the shoe across the room because good god, you've never wanted somebody as bad as you want Dan right now

 

In a delicate dance, as you lean down onto him, he moves backward and catches you by the waist as you hover over his lap.

 

No more interruptions, just you two and the soft sounds of your mingled breaths before Dan cups the side of your face and pulls you into a hot, tender kiss, ache spiraling out of control inside your stomach.

 

Your hands cup the side of his neck, holding his head in place and fingering his curls as your kisses deepen. Sighing against his mouth, your body melts against his, desire leaving you hot and dizzy as his hands flatten over your body, tracing over your curves until you feel the warm pressure of his hands on your breasts. 

 

"May I?" he murmurs against your lips and you nod.

 

"The zipper is in the back."

 

You hold up your hair as Dan puts his arm around your upper back, groping for the zipper before you hear the groan of the zipper’s teeth give way.

 

Your heart pounds as you lift your blouse up over your head, the cool air hitting your bare skin. Reflexively, you want to cover yourself but Dan’s arms halt you as he pulls you against his chest, bringing your hands to his shoulders and up into the thick expanse of his hair.

 

Moaning softly, you lean your head to the side as his mouth skates over your bare skin, trailing down the slope of your neck over to your chest, leaving trails of wet heat. Your body dips to the side but Dan’s hands hold on your back to steady you as he presses scalding hot open-mouthed kisses on the curve of your breasts.

 

You can feel his fingertips feeling around the latch of your bra and decide to take the initiative do it yourself.

 

"Hang on. Lemme get that," you mutter as you reach around and take your bra off, tossing it onto the bedroom floor rather abruptly.

 

"God damn..." Dan breathes, biting his lower lip as he drinks you in.

 

"Oh stop, I'm not that hot," you say with a shake of your head, so dizzy with arousal you can barely keep your eyes open.

 

"Oh, I beg to differ..." he says with a purr.

 

So suddenly you let out a yelp of surprise that turns into a giggle, Dan flips you onto your back, hitting the soft sheets underneath as he stands over you with a playful expression on his handsome face.

 

Dan crosses his arms over his chest and pulls his T-shirt off with a practiced effortlessness, tossing it aside. Looking down at you with half-lidded eyes, he brings a hand up to brush his messy hair away from his face, the fine chain of his necklace laying off-center against the downy patch of chest hair.

 

Moaning low, his body stretches over yours like a canopy as he bridges the gap between you two, his kisses gentle but hungry.

 

You start a little as the contact of his cool hands on your heated skin as they spread over your breasts, down your ribcage and your bare sides, shivering at his gentle touch as he explores your body.

 

"Mmmph, your hands are cold..." your voice comes out in a whimper as goosebumps rise on your skin.

 

Dan purses his lips with mirth. "Sorry...'s not my fault you're fucking burning up...goddamn..."

 

"So-"

 

"Don't apologize, y/n...it's a compliment...sort of," he says with a chuckle. "You're just crazy fucking hot. You're going to give me heat stroke, swear to god..."

 

You laugh a little. That's a compliment you've never heard before. 

 

"Um...but seriously, I don't have functioning sweat glands so I don't really sweat..." He rolls his eyes. "I mean, that’s...yeah..."

 

"Oh." You sit up, immediately but needlessly concerned. "Do you want to stop?"

 

"No, no." He kisses your cheek. "But I might need some water or Gatorade afterward."

 

"Oh...okay."

 

"But yeah, don't worry about me. I won't pass out..." his eyes shift. "Or...I'll try not to."

 

You laugh a little and roll your eyes. "Well, that doesn't really put my mind at ease."

 

"I'm just saying I can't promise anything. I'll try not, though."

 

You lay aside your worries as Dan placates you with more soft but raspy kisses, his hands finding their way to your skirt, tugging it down your hips and dropping it on the floor along with the rest of your clothes.

 

"Mmmm...hello, kitty."

 

You follow Dan's gaze to the lower half of your body and remember you had been wearing Hello Kitty panties. You laugh nervously, turning to shield your face.  "Yeah, I...forgot I was wearing these." If you knew you'd be having sex, you probably would have worn something more grown-up and mature, definitely not panties with cartoon cats on them. Then again, nothing about this night was planned once Dan pulled you onto the dance floor back at the club.

 

The tip of Dan’s tongue teases at the seam of his lips as he crawls over your prone body "Heh. It’s okay. They’re cute but let’s just say...you won't have them on for very long."

 

You gasp as you feel his hand lay over your stomach, trailing down until his fingertips press against the wetness seeping through your panties.

 

You whimper, rolling your lower lip along the edge of your teeth.

 

"God, you're wet..." he murmurs with awe, taking advantage of the position of your splayed out legs to draw his finger slowly up and down your slit. The friction of the cotton against your hot core makes you whimper louder, drawing your hips upwards, searching for his touch.

 

He hums under his breath as his callused but soft fingers tease at the elastic barrier of your panties before dipping underneath, letting out a groan as his fingers ease open your wet folds, rubbing deep in between them.

 

Panting, your fingers curl into his bicep as he rubs his thumb against your clit in tight, precise circles, your body twisting underneath him, both fighting against the sensation and desperate to get more as he breathes hotly in your ear.

 

“You want more, baby?”

 

You whine and nod frantically as his lips press to the curve of your shoulder, nipping at the heated skin.

 

“Use your words, y/n...you’re going to have to tell me... _exactly_ what you want.” The movement of his fingers backs off in intensity as he starts rubbing you slower, making you toss your head back and groan with desperation. 

 

“D-Dan...please...I want…” You try to think. What do you want? This isn’t your first time, not by any means, but you feel so helpless and overwhelmed, you just want Dan to keep going, with whatever he’s doing. Something, ANYTHING.

 

"Hmmm?" Dan's voice hums playfully and he pulls his hand completely out of your panties, circling around and looking at you dead in the eye as you squeeze your thighs together. "Don't be shy. Not to sound..." he laughs a little. "...slutty but the list of things I won’t do is pretty short.”

 

A voice of challenge rings in your mind. _Is that so?_

 

Before, you had been shy about coming on too strong or weirding Dan out. You're not vanilla but you're not a full-blown freak either, it was only that your ex was vanilla as they came. Not only that, he was very much weirded out but anything that involved toys or unusual positions so you got used to keeping all of that locked away...but if Dan was fine with that...

 

The moment of leaning over Dan while he took off your sandals comes back to you, making you shiver with warmth. Being in control...dominating him...

 

"I...kind of want to..." You bite your lip and look to the side at nothing in particular. "...sit on your face." As the words leave your mouth in a hasty mutter, you backpedal, momentarily ashamed of how forward you’re being.  "Only if you want to! I mean-"

 

Dan bobs his eyebrows in surprise, looking you up and down with eyes that have gone a shade darker before he smiles at you, slow and wicked. "Oh...fuck _yeah_..." he growls and you grow even wetter from the sound as he kisses you hard, tickling you with his curls. You make a muffled noise of surprise against his lips as he sucks on the tip of your tongue before he pulls away again, breathing heavier.

 

"C'mon, show me, baby." He chuckles low, putting a hand between your trembling thighs and drawing a gentle line down your inner thigh before lightly petting you through your wet panties and circling over your clit through the thin, damp material with the tip of his finger. "Let me _taste_ you..."

 

You groan and sit up, your eyes glazed over. "Lay on your back and I will..." you pant and Dan smiles wider before backing away and turning over onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows and biting his lower lip in anticipation.

 

You exhale heavily before sliding sideways off the bed, your knees almost giving way as you stand by the side of the bed. Dan's eyes watch you, both patient and impatient as you fix with him with what you hope is a sexy smile as you play with the elastic of your panties, giving them a snap against your hips, emboldened as Dan's eyes jump at little, rolling his teeth over the edge of his bottom lip as he watches you, entranced.

 

Slowly, you roll the practically soaking piece of fabric down your hips, looking up slightly to see Dan is watching you intently and gripping the sheets underneath him, his erection pushing hard against the front of his jeans. Finally, you step out of the panties and straighten up, tossing your hair slightly before giggling with bashfulness, already breaking character. _God, I'm bad at this._

 

"You...don't do this kind of thing a lot, do you?" He says with an amused raise of his eyebrow. 

 

You roll your eyes. Was it that obvious? "No..." you mutter. "Not really." Bracing yourself with your hands, you pull yourself up onto the bed, kneeling on the bed with both of your thighs straddling over Dan's lower body.

 

"It's okay..." he murmurs, stroking the side of your hip. "You don't have to feel like you're putting on an act for me. Just relax..." His hands move up your body and cup your breasts, drawing a breathy sigh from you as you close your eyes briefly and lean into his touch.  “Let me take care of you, y/n…”

 

You don't know whether it's because you haven't had any in it a while or that Dan is ready good at what he's doing. Maybe it's a bit of both.

 

You open your eyes and crawl on your knees up Dan's body, his hands falling to his side as he scoots lower underneath you, his hair spread out against the sheets. You hesitate once you're straddled over his shoulders and motion for him to lift his head up as you arrange his hair in a better position.

 

"I don't want to sit on your hair..." you mumble as you get into position, your legs trembling on either side of Dan's head.

 

His cheeks dimple cutely as his hands rest against the small of your back. "Aww, that's sweet of you, looking out for little ol’ me.”

 

You roll your eyes a little, pouting. "Oh my god, shut up."

 

Dan cackles, wrinkling his nose and flicking his tongue against the corner of his mouth. "Make me."

 

You raise an eyebrow at him. _Oh, so is that the game he was going to play?_

 

You look down your nose at Dan, grabbing a handful of his curls at the top of his head and giving them a light tug. Not hard enough to hurt but hopefully enough to get his attention but it works, his eyes blown wide with interest and surprise, fixed on you.

 

Your purse your lips, mentally choosing your words before smirking down at him. "I will...Let me put that smart mouth of yours to good use..."

 

You can't help but shiver feeling his breath against your pussy as he bites back a groan before you sink down onto his mouth, moaning as his warm, wet tongue parts your lips with the flat of his tongue, his hands gripping your hips harder as his tongue rolls and flickers against the nested bud of your clit.

 

You cry out as Dan draws his lips around your clit, suckling on it before rolling the tip of his tongue over the exposed sensitive spot.

 

For a moment, you're unable to react or even keep going with the dominant persona you started out with as you're caught between tipping your head backwards and panting to the ceiling or looking down with a mixture of awe and fascination at Dan's face nestled between your legs, his brow knit in concentration as the obscene sound of his lapping tongue and his groans and pants of pleasure intermingle with your own keen whines as you squeeze your thighs around his head.

 

You struggle to keep your eyes open or even stay upright. The only thing actually keeping you upright is Dan's hands, gripping you so tightly you can feel his rings digging into the soft flesh of your hips as he holds you steady.

 

Dan lets out a deep groan from between your legs, vibrating up through your core. “God, you’re so fucking wet …” as he laps at you with renewed intensity, making you shudder, the only thing you can do with your restless hands is grip the headboard as you rock against his furiously working tongue, melting out of control into his eager mouth.

 

You bite your lower lip and keen as you feel your inner muscles draw up tight, so surprised by how quickly you close are to coming that your initial reaction is to hold it off. You’re so used to having your orgasms being an all-night ordeal or even having to finish yourself off (Boy, that used to a blow to your ex’s pride, having to excuse yourself to the bathroom with your vibrator) but you’ve never gotten so close so fast with another guy before, especially a guy you just met. The whole thing was too unreal. 

 

“Da-dan, stop, stop...stop…” you choke out before pulling away, mewling under your breath.

 

“You okay?” Dan pants, his voice more raw and breathless.

 

“Yeah, I just…” You’re still leaning forward, almost doubled over and gripping the headboard for dear life, your body racked with twitches as Dan moves out from underneath you. “Uh...were you getting tired?”

 

“No…,” he says simply, petting your back. “You need a minute to cool down?”

 

You nod, gulping. “Yeah, I just need…” You let a nervous laugh. “A second…”

 

You let go of the headboard and sink heavily on your knees onto the bed, still breathing hard as Dan settles on the bed behind you before you gain the courage to look at him.

 

"Um..." You want to explain why you made Dan stop or why it's such a big deal for you but the right words just won't come out, tumbling out clumsily. "That's...I mean, that doesn't usually happen to me...getting that close."

 

"Oh." Dan's eyes shift. "You've never had an orgasm before?"

 

"No, no, no, I have...just..." You slump, looking down at your hands. "Not...during sex." The last words come out flat and you just want to disappear or cry. All the feelings that you weren't good enough, that you were broken somehow, expecting too much or not expecting enough...This was supposed to be a hot one night stand with a hot older (you hate how your mind goes there but there it is) guy and you’re ruining it with your stupid past relationship baggage.

 

"Hey, hey, hey...it's okay..." Dan pulls you towards him and you bump your head clumsily against his shoulder and he sighs as if trying to mentally find the right words to put it. "I'm sure...the guys you were with were...nice guys. I can't say, I've never met 'em but it doesn't make you weird. Biologically, I don't know what it is but just in my experience, some girls just have a different rhythm and some guys either can't find it or it takes them awhile. I dunno." He sucks his teeth. "Am I making sense or-? 'Cuz I feel like I'm not making any sense."

 

You smile a little. "No, I think I get what you mean." In your head, the worst Dan could say is something to effect of ‘Well, I’m just that good’, and you’re grateful he’s not pigheaded enough to go there, even though in this case, it may be true. You shut your eyes and lean in as Dan presses gentle kisses to your shoulder, stroking your back slow and soothing as your breathing calms.

 

"If it's any consolation, I should probably dial it back a bit. You looked like you were about to Hulk out on me, girl."

 

You let out a soft snort. "No, you don't have to go through that trouble." 

 

"You sure about that? 'Cuz...if that was you holding back, I may have to call in sick tomorrow."

 

You hum a little, drawing your hand down Dan's chest. "Well, I don't want that..."

 

You feel Dan smile against your skin. "Don't you? Don't you want to knock my skinny ass out with that bomb-ass pussy?"

 

You wrinkle your nose and snort harder. "I don't have a...bomb-ass pussy." You couldn't take that claim, or that phrase, seriously.

 

Dan laughs. "Uh...you were on my face so I'd think I'd know, okay? Don’t sell yourself short." His lips dive back down to the soft junction between your neck and your shoulder, making you hiss as he suckles on the tender skin, lingering over the spot where the tingles are centered. "I did like that, though. When you pulled on my hair...god, I was ready to do _any_ fucking thing you wanted me to."

 

"Yeah? I didn't want to...hurt you, though."

 

"Oh no, I like my hair getting pulled. I can take it.”

 

_Huh._

 

You swallow, trailing your hand down over his stomach and cup the bulge straining through his jeans, making his breath hitch and then trail into a groan and you give a thin, satisfied smile. "What...kinds of other things do you like?”

 

“Damn, girl...” Dan chuckles, more strained than before. “I take it you want to keep going?”

 

You nod. “Yeah.”

 

Dan's lips smack against the curve of your shoulder, leaving his long hair tickling you in its wake. "You know the drill, y/n. Tell me what you want to do..."

 

Hunger looms up inside as one hand curls around the side of Dan's neck, grabbing a handful of curls and giving them a yank, tilting Dan's head back as a hiss bubbles up from his throat.

 

"Fuck me..." you whisper into his ear as he shivers, his mouth falling open.

 

Dan's brow is furrowed, his teeth bared, looking as if he's in pain and you worry you’ve gone too far but the look he gives you is full of need. " _Fuck_...P-please, y/n...Tell me how you want it..." His body is quivering, drawn up tight as a bowstring.

 

You breathe against his ear, hot and heavy. "On your back...I want to ride you."

 

Dan whines, his Adam's apple dipping in his throat. "Oh fuck... _yes_...." His breathing is short as his tongue darts against his lips to wet them. "Just...give me a second...then you can have me..."

 

You release his hair and he slides off the bed, looking more trembly than before as he unzips his jeans and bends over to pull off his dark blue boxer briefs. As he turns, you can't help your hands flying to your mouth and blurting out "Holy shit!" as you’re greeted with Dan's erection, long, thick and dripping pearly beads of precum as it stands flush against his taut stomach.

 

He turns and then looks down and laughs in acknowledgment. "Well, I _did_ tell you I was circumcised."

 

You let out a short laugh, not sure if you should explain why you had that immature outburst but he may be the biggest guy you've been with and that thought alone makes your insides quiver.

 

He leans over and fishes out his wallet from the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a foil packet and tearing open with his teeth before rolling the condom onto his dick. You fidget around, not sure if you should keep watching Dan prepare before he turns back around to face you and gestures for you to scoot over as he clambers onto the bed, all long limbs and hair as he sets one your pillows against the headboard and sits down.

 

He pops his lips and laughs softly, brushing his hair away from his face, his other hand curling around the base of his dick as he sprawls on the bed.  "Um...I kind of want to say something but I'm afraid it'll ruin the mood."

 

The timing of that statement is strange but you smile as you drink the sight of him, his long legs spreading out for miles on end, wearing nothing but his silver jewelry, his condom and a soft, seductive smile.  "Go ahead anyway."

 

Dan laughs again before fixing you with his hooded eyes lowered, spreading his hands over his achingly long thighs in invitation, his voice a tender rumble. "Come take your rightful place on the Iron Throne, my Khaleesi. "

 

Your nose wrinkles and you cover your mouth as you start giggling. Is it possible even with the light dimmed, Dan saw the House Stark banner hanging on the back of your closet door? You take it back, NOW you really haven't wanted somebody as much as you want Dan right now.

 

"Oh my god, yes”, you finally say before you're quickly climbing up Dan's body and settling onto his lap, breathlessly laughing in between kisses that taste faintly of you before his lips pull back, slow and lingering as Dan's mouth moves down your throat.

 

Adjusting yourself, you reach behind you and grab Dan's slick erection and guide it towards your opening, scooting your knees apart as you lower yourself down onto him, your other hand curling over his shoulder for purchase, involuntarily crying out and wincing as you feel him breach you.

 

"Dan..."

 

Dan groans against your skin, one hand in your hair, the other curled around your back. "Just...nice and easy, y/n...mmm..."

 

Sinking your teeth into the soft flesh of your bottom lip, you try to gradually ease down but it must be your own wetness or your own shaky footing on the bed that drives Dan into you sharply, gasping and blinking rapidly as he suddenly becomes fully sheathed inside you.

 

Dan sucks in his breath harshly, throwing his head back against the headboard. "Holy shit, y/n...I said 'nice and easy'!"

 

Your breathing comes up short. "S-sorry..." You shift against Dan's lap, adjusting to the feeling of Dan spreading you open, thick and hot. Oh, I'm going to be sore ttomorrow, you think with a practical sense of worry but in the moment you don't care.

 

You're always hesitant to say something too dishonest in the heat of the moment, considering you don't have a lot of experience and with Dan right now, considering how much you've inadvertently revealed about yourself, you don't feel as shy about admitting it, plus it's the truth and not a needless ego boost."You're just...really big."

 

Dan purses his lips, rolling his eyes. "Aww, thanks."

 

You try to sit up but Dan is sitting so snug and deep inside you, you can barely get any leverage to move properly. It's a weird request and you're sure you could manage it but it feels too uncomfortable to go any further.

 

"Um...could you...lay all the way down? I can't really...move like this."

 

Dan gives a nod and grabbing you by the waist, scoots all the way back down on the bed and you slide back down his shaft, leaning forward slightly.

 

He pants, looking up you with a faint smile on his lips. "Anything to get me on my back, huh?"

 

Pouting, you bounce on top of him, hard enough for him to feel it before going still again, making him groan deeply and chuckle.

 

"Shiiiit, remind me never to get on your bad side."

 

Seeing Dan on his back like this brings out your dominant, playful side, especially seeing how completely in control of him you are with your own movements. Even though you just want to let loose and get yourself off, you want to tease Dan just a little more, proud of the reaction you got out from him. 

 

You hum and tilt forward, spreading your thighs and resting your palms on his abdomen. "What's the matter, Dan? Don't you like my _bad_ side?"

 

From deep within you, Dan's cock gives a hungry throb, his hips giving an involuntary jerk as if he's trying with all his might to not just buck right into you as you sit on top of him, still and just of out reach.

 

He lifts his head, his eyes burning hot. All at once, his hand grabs the back of your head and he pulls you down into a soul-searching kiss as his hips roll into you sinuously, making your hands curl against his chest, your nails biting into his skin and making him hiss against your mouth. "Show me. Show me your bad side, baby girl."

 

You pull away, panting and brushing your hair back from your face. "Yeah, just...promise me one thing?"

 

Dan's hand flatten onto your stomach and you want to wince with embarrassment at how soft and untoned you are there. " _Anything_..." he answers with a groan.

 

"This time...don't stop."

 

"Oh." Dan purrs. "You don't have to fucking tell me twice."

 

Readjusting his grip on you, he lifts his hips upward, thrusting into you slow and deep. Moaning his name, you settle back onto his lap, shifting your hips downward and taking Dan in as deep as he can go before lifting yourself back up and repeating the process, groaning in tandem at the wicked friction.

 

You sigh, rolling your hips in a slow circle, making Dan sigh and squirm under you. "Do you want me to go fast or slow?"

 

Dan huffs. "That's...completely up to you, y/n. I'm just...heh...along for the ride."

 

"You sure?"

 

Dan nods frantically. "Yeah! Just...god, don't worry about me too much."

 

You purse your lips. "Yeah, well...I want to make you feel good, too."

 

He looks up at you, his hazel eyes warm and deep as his hands reach out and cup your breasts. You groan as his fingertips circle over your nipples, grinding back down on him.

 

Your eyes are shut and you moan as Dan leans up part of the way and covers one of your nipples with his mouth, swirling his tongue over the peaked point before closing his lips around it and giving it a gentle tug.

 

"Dan..." you whine as you squirm, bouncing impatiently on top of him as his mouth migrates to the other, his breath steaming up your skin.

 

"Trust me...I feel just fine. Just keep doing what you're doing..." One of Dan's hands trails down your back, already slick with sweat and curls over your hip, his palm resting on your ass. “I’m all yours tonight…”

 

You look down at Dan with half-lidded eyes. _What did I do to deserve you?_ , you want to say but you feel too ill-equipped at the moment to say those words aloud. If this all turns out to be some weirdly vivid dream, you might as well lay back and enjoy it...or in this case, sit on top of it and enjoy it.

 

Gently but firmly, you put your hands on Dan's upper chest, pushing him back onto the bed as you start to move more regularly and steadily; not too fast and not too slow as Dan pulses himself into you, both of his hands now moving over the lower half of your body, stroking then digging his fingers into your thick thighs; not pushing you down but just holding you in place as your lower body undulates.

 

Your hands move across Dan's chest, one hand brushing over one his nipples accidentally and the way Dan's eyelids flutter and the gasp of surprise as his body gives an involuntary jerk makes you pause with concern.

 

"I'm sorry! Does that hurt?"

 

Dan bites his lips. "N-no, they're just...kind of sensitive."

 

"Oh..." You can't help a devious smile slowly creep across your face at the possibilities. Wedging your tongue between your teeth, you circle your fingertip around Dan's areola and are quickly met with a breathy noise of pleasure, Dan's brow furrowing and his head dropping to the side against the bed.

 

Quickly you lick two of your fingertips and press them to the tip of his nipples, just barely circling over them, rolling your hips in a slow circle along at about same speed and rhythm as your fingers’ teasing movements as Dan tosses his head backwards, his mouth dropping open as he tries to draw in breath to make sound before letting out a long drawn out whine. Behind you, you can hear the soft swishing sound of Dan's heels kicking against the cotton sheets as his body quivers underneath you. 

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuck, _please_ babygirl…” He sobs as his fingers dig deep into the soft flesh of your thighs, kneading them like cat desperate for affection.

 

“Does that feel good?” you ask sweetly, biting your lip slightly as Dan’s upper body arches up to your touch, his hips shaking hard as he tries to keep still, humming under your breath as you feel his cock throbbing close to your G-spot.

 

“Uh huh...so fucking g-good…” he pants, his voice rising to a higher pitch. “You’re fucking…” He huffs, his head tipped so far back all you back see his pink tongue hanging against his open mouth, his messy hair obscuring the rest of his face as his whole body shudders, helpless and needy. “You’re driving me up the wall, baby…”

 

“Mmmm…” You lean over Dan’s chest, his breath catching as you tickle his bare skin with the ends of your hair as cover his nipple with your mouth, giving it a gentle flicker with your tongue as you continue to tease the other with your thumb, making Dan instantly groan loudly and deeply and toss his head back and forth against the pillows. Dan’s body heaves upwards, his hips surging hard into you and make you pull your mouth away, your eyes shooting open as you almost lose your balance.

 

“Whoa!” You giggle nervously, joined by Dan’s own husky, hiccuping laughter as he settles back down.

 

“Heh. Sorry. That just...felt really good, y/n.” He pulls one hand off your thigh and brushes his hair back from his face to look you more fully, his eyes deepened to a richer shade of golden brown. “Mmm, and you look so fucking good too…” His tongue plays along his bottom lip as he fixes you a cocky smile. “Lording over me and fucking enslaving me with your hot little pussy.”

 

You can’t help but roll your eyes a little as you sit back up, giving his nipples another little teasing touch that makes Dan yip before you place your palms on his stomach for support. “You feel pretty good too, Danny…” and you grind yourself down on Dan for emphasis, moaning as you feel him sliding inside, your own eyes slipping shut.

 

“Oh fuck...yes…please keep going, y/n...” he pleads, making you smile, all too happy to comply.

 

You pant through your open mouth as you find a rhythm that’s not too fast or too slow and teasing as Dan rolls his hips underneath you, moaning as he hits your G-spot with the tip of his erection over and over. So used to making your own release an afterthought but more focused on getting your partner off first, you find yourself quickening the pace without being prompted, drowning in the feeling of your slick bodies moving so perfectly together, not feeling like you have to slow down because Dan is getting tired, like you’ve had to do so many times before with boyfriends who seemed to have much lower stamina. Dan just seems to know, or that’s what you gather. So much of what is coming out of Dan’s mouth is just words of praise and encouragement tumbling from his mouth interspersed with various curses and incoherent noises of pleasure as his hands roam over your body.

 

You sit forward heavily, your pants unraveling around the edges, your nails digging harder into the soft skin of Dan’s stomach, desperate for something to hold onto as you feel your muscles clamp onto Dan harder and tighter.

 

“You close, baby? ” he pants.

 

You whine and nod, too close to the edge to say anything coherent as your hair falls over your face before you feel Dan’s fingers plunge in between your legs, rubbing at your clit so hard and fast, what comes out your mouth is a loud squeal you’re too far gone to cover up as your body starts to tremble. 

 

“C’mon, y/n...cum for me...just let go...c’mon…” Dan chants as he continues rubbing and it’s not long before you cry out your release, your inner muscles clenching and unclenching rapidly as your orgasm radiates within you, your nails leaving more little scratches before you slump forward.

 

Grabbing you by the waist, Dan thrusts harder and faster into you, making you wail at the over-sensitivity before his hips stutter, holding himself inside you as he groans his own release and then flops back down, panting hard.

 

You’re too out of it as you feel Dan shift against you. “Oop...Y/n, you kinda…”

 

You murmur a broken noise before Dan cups the side of your face, swiping his thumb over your lips. “You’re drooling a little bit.”

 

“Huh?” You look down and see just under where you’ve been leaning over on Dan’s sternum (just over the kitten scratches you left on his stomach) is a small puddle of drool. “Oh…” You quickly wipe off your mouth with the side of your hand. “Shit. Sorry...that’s...kind of gross.”

 

Dan wrinkles his nose at you. “Aww, you’re good, baby girl. I just had my mouth all up in you; I’m not going to freak out over a little spit.”

 

“Yeah, well…I should probably clean that off…” With some difficulty, you pull yourself off of Dan’s cock and wobble your way to the bathroom, almost positive you can hear Dan’s stifled giggles behind you.

 

“Shut up,” you groan as you retrieve a washcloth and toss it in Dan’s direction, which he catches.

 

As he wipes away the puddle of drool, he passes the cloth gently over the nail marks. You frown, rubbing the back of your neck. “Sorry. I got kind of-”

 

Dan smiles up you. “Hey, it’s alright. It looks worse that it actually is. It just stings a little but eh. I can live with it.” With a grunt, he sits up and pulls the condom off carefully, tying it off at the top. “Do you have a trash can anywhere?”

 

You nod and point to the one by the side of the bed as Dan leans over and tosses it into the can before flopping back down and turning to holding his arms out to you, making grabby hands like a toddler, causing you to snort.

 

“What?”

 

He whines and giggles. “Cuddle with me?”

 

“Oh.” You let out a laugh. “Okay…” and climb back onto the bed and are instantly enveloped in Dan’s embrace as he pulls you against him, his chest pressed to yours. You can feel his heartbeat still beating fast as he wraps his arms and legs around you like a long-limbed octopus, thrumming with contentment as he nuzzles against you.

 

You laugh softly, not sure what to think as you snuggle in closer, you hand falling over Dan’s side while the other curls against his chest, thinking you could easily fall asleep like this as Dan’s cheek slides against yours, his body all soft and warm and comfortably fuzzy.

 

Thinking about sleep kicks off your restless mind and though you don’t want to ruin the moment, what comes after this makes you wonder about the proper etiquette for one-night stands if it’d be presumptuous to assume he’d spend the night considering neither of you went over what would happen afterward.  

 

“Um...Dan?”

 

“Mmhmm?”

 

“Do you...need to go home?”

 

“Oh...no. Arin, the guy I was with, said he’d tell my roommate I’d be out late so...he’s probably not expecting to see me until tomorrow.”

 

“Oh...is he in your band?”

 

“Arin? No. He’s in my other band.”

 

You can’t help your voice rising in disbelief. “You have TWO bands?”

 

Dan laughs huskily. “Uh...YEAH. That’s just how I roll, girl.”

 

“Do you like...ever sleep?”

 

Dan snorts. “Not that much, to be honest.” His voice trails off in a sigh. “Just been really busy lately with...stuff.”

 

“Hmm.” You sigh. “Sorry, if that’s too-”

 

“It’s okay…” He loosens his grip and pulls his head away from the hollow of your neck, looking at you with sleepy eyes. “Just...it’s been awhile since I’ve been with someone. I didn’t want to come off as desperate but I really like you and...I’m glad I got to spend some more time with you.”

 

The sincerity of Dan’s statement clashes strangely with how you actually spent that time together but by now, the alcohol in your system has left you unbearably tired and drained as well as touched. “I’m glad I got to spend more time with you too, Dan.” You can’t help rolling your eyes. “Even though we kind of just-”

 

“Just what? Fucked?”

 

“Uh...yeah.”

 

“Heh, well…” He draws his fingertips in a circle over your lower back, lightly scratching with the barest edge of his nails, making you smile and purr with pleasure. “Could have been worse. You could have kicked me out of bed once I told you to sit on my Iron Throne.”

 

You snicker. “Yeah, you’re lucky.” A thought pops into your head so stupid and goofy that you bury your face in Dan's chest, giggling.

 

"What? You got something to share, share it with the rest of the class."

 

You shake your head. "It's...stupid."

 

Dan sucks his teeth. "Try me."

 

You giggle again. "If...if your dick is the Iron Throne, does that make your face...Kings Landing?"

 

It takes a moment for the statement to sink in but when it does, he immediately buries his face in your shoulder as his body quakes with uncontrollable laughter, so hard that he can barely get any air into his lungs so what comes out are high-pitched squeaks and hiccups. You join in for a while then roll your eyes slightly, poking Dan in the side as he continues to writhe with laughter. "Okay, it's not _that_ funny, jeez."

 

His laughter starts to subside as he rolls onto his back, his forearm over his face and his chest still heaving up and down as he tries to catch his breath.  "Holy shit...that's good." His arm drops to his side as he lets out a sigh, smacking his lips. “Ah...I think I do need that water.”

 

Your eyes slip shut but you heave yourself off the bed, finding one of your sleep shirts on the floor without really looking at it before padding to the kitchen and getting a bottle of water from the fridge. When you come back, Dan has his phone out. When he sees you, he puts on the nightstand.

 

As you hand him the bottle, you ask. “What’s up?”

 

Dan scoffs as he twists off the cap. “Nothing really. Arin probably told everybody where I am so...probably going to get shit tomorrow. No big deal.”

 

“Hmm.” As you climb back into bed, you shrug. You hadn’t given much thought to what your friends are going to say. They aren’t the kinds to snipe behind your back but at the same time, what they’ve seen and what was pretty much implied by letting Dan take you home, you are going to at least be grilled on what happened. Either way, that was all stuff that could be dealt with tomorrow.

 

You settle onto the bed, curling one arm under your head as you watch Dan gulp down water and put the bottle on the nightstand and then busy himself with taking off his rings and necklace. Your eyelids droop with tiredness as Dan sighs and eases back, lying beside you and rolling over.

 

“Tired?”

 

You hum and nod as he stretches out, passing a hand through his bushy hair.

 

“Same. Do you need me to turn off the light?”

 

“Oh.” You had forgotten you left the dimmer switch on. “Yeah...go ahead.”

 

With a grunt, Dan heaves himself off the bed and pads over to the switch, turning off it completely, bathing the room in darkness. Closing your eyes, you hear Dan climb back into bed and the sound of the sheets and blanket being adjusted as the covers are pulled over you and the soft thump of Dan's head hitting the pillow. 

 

Before you sink into sleep, you can feel Dan’s soft lips press against your temple as he lightly brushes a lock of hair from your face and you smile, listening to the sound of his soft, even breathing as he falls asleep himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add: the namesake for this chapter is from the song "Gomenasai" by Kelela, which I highly recommend for fans of sexy R&B slow jams


	5. Heat of the Moment, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urrrgh, why did I make this chapter so long? ;_;

Gradually, you wake up to the long bend of an arm curled warm and solid around you, hiking your shirt almost all the way up your torso with a soft hand splayed across your stomach. Working backwards, you can make out other points of contact: fuzzy curls tickling your ear and the gentle ebb and flow of moist breath flowing against the side of your neck.

 

Oh. So it hadn't been a dream after all. You've done something completely out of character for you to do: took a guy home that you just meet, let him spend the night and now you had woken up to him nestled beside you, sleeping without a care in the world. 

 

You had hoped when morning came, everything could be packed nice and neat into it's own compartment; sorted out, made sense of. Now it's morning and you're not sure what to do now, what the expected course of action is for the morning after a one-night stand that had you shaking and drooling. Inside, part of you curls up at the memory of that. Now the only pressing matter is needing to use the bathroom. With a gross self-conscious feeling, you realize you somehow slept through the whole night without underwear on. 

 

As if you're trying to maneuver around a napping cat laying across your lap, you attempt to wriggle sideways out of Dan's hold on you. A low sleepy mumble right by your ear makes you freeze and you let out an 'ooph!' as his arm winds tighter around you, pulling you further back against his chest. 

 

An impatient grumble rises up in your throat.  "Dan, I need to get up."

 

"Mmmnoo, you're too warm. I'll freeze to death," he mumble-whines back as he snuggles against you, both in an attempt to make himself comfortable and to bid you to stay with a lazy brush of his lips on the nape of your neck.

 

You pout. Was this really happening?  You don't even know what time it actually was, it just felt too early to be dealing with this and you’re not sure whether to laugh out loud or feel more annoyed.

 

"I..." You sigh wearily. You really didn’t want to get out of bed but the need was too urgent to put off. "I have to pee."

 

There is a palpable pause, then Dan’s arm retreats slowly, almost in defeat. "Mmkay..."

 

With that, you slip out of bed and do a mad dash to the bathroom, closing the door behind you as the early morning cold nips at your bare skin.

 

Once you finish, you run your tongue over the dirty film of your teeth and wince. Might as well brush them...and maybe shower as well after sleeping all night in your own dried sweat, not even bothering to take your makeup off before you went to sleep. 

 

Quickly and discreetly as possible, you creep back into your room to grab your towel and some clothes to change into. Dan still looks fast asleep from the top of his curly brown hair peeking up from the top of the covers. From the lump under the blanket, you can make out his body curled into a ball, having rolled over onto the warm spot you left. Something about it strikes you as oddly childlike and cute, briefly smiling at the sight before you close the bathroom door behind you. 

 

After scrubbing off your smudged makeup and tossing off your baggy sleep shirt can you really see in the harsh light of day what one night of passion has brought. Here and there around your neck and chest are rosy patches of stubble burn. Looking down, around your hips and upper thighs are marks where Dan’s rings have bitten into your fleshy body; not hard enough to bruise or break the skin but reddened and probably deep enough to be visible for a few days.

 

Seeing them again, this time clearly, gives you the same wild uninhibited feeling you had just feeling Dan’s lingering touches on your body at the club. It's so unlike you to do something like this and yet you don’t feel all that ashamed or regretful. You had been nervous in the moments leading up to Dan taking you home but all of it seemed to fall away and left you feeling more safe, wanted and satisfied than you had ever been with your past boyfriends, boyfriends you'd known a lot longer. 

 

Shivering, you climb into the shower and luxuriate as the hot water runs over your sore, aching body. After scrubbing yourself clean, you step out of the shower and quickly dry off and towel your hair dry, brushing the tangles out and pulling on some comfortable cotton shorts over your panties and a tank top.

 

You tiptoe out of the bathroom and momentarily forget Dan curled up asleep in your bed as you stand with your back to the bed and put lotion on on your arms, leaning over to do your legs.

 

Turning, you jump backwards a little to find Dan watching you with fond, sleepy eyes with his head peeking over the covers. 

 

"Shit, you scared me..." you mutter, putting a hand to stop your heart from racing. Dan slowly blinks and rubs a hand over his face, trying to brush his frizzy hair out of his face with some difficulty. 

 

"Sorry." He rolls his body under the covers, attempting to somehow stretch without getting out from under the blanket before his head hits the pillow below with a soft thump. “Bluuuh. Told you.”

 

“Told me what?”

 

“...knocked my skinny ass out.” and he smirks out from under his bed-head of curls.

 

“Oh,” you say dumbly, making Dan chuckle. “I’m...I’m not _that_ good,” you mutter with a shake of your head, passing a hand over the back of your neck. 

 

He hums and brings a hand to ruffle up his messy hair, looking blearily up at you. “Compared to who?,” he asks simply.

 

You avert your gaze and hunch over with embarrassment. When put like that, it seemed a bit stupid to admit. You just didn't find yourself worthy of that praise.  “I dunno, I’m just...not.”

 

Without saying another word, Dan flips opens the covers and beckons you to come back into bed, which you do as he pulls you close, his warm hand moving up and down your side and you can’t help smiling and snuggling in closer as your legs tangle together.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

 

Your smile widens as you duck your head. “Yeah...”

 

“Then I mean...don’t worry about. It’s not like I was grading you or anything.” You mewl as Dan leans over and trails hot scruffy kisses along your shoulder, making your clean skin tingle. “You know what I _really_ wanted to do last night?”

 

Curiosity rears it’s ugly head, if only for a second. “What?”

 

“I mean, honestly? Cheer you up, make you smile. The rest was just icing on the cake...mmm, sweet _hot_ icing…”

 

You squeal and giggle as Dan attacks the tender skin of your neck with ticklish kisses, making you squirm and kick your legs as he holds you closer before he finally lets you go, leaving you warm and dizzy, gasping for breath. 

 

“Dan-” Your voice comes out breathless and swoony but you stop yourself. You want to say something but the right words just won’t come out. Only once the possible options start filling your head it remember with a sharp drop back to reality: you broke up with your ex less than a month ago. Even though you were probably at the point where you were over him, it still felt way too soon to get wrapped up in another relationship. Despite that, you can't deny you like Dan a lot, even after only spending one night with him. Everything just feels warm and safe, skipping past the initial early relationship awkwardness phase and settling right into the comfortably intimate joking, cuddling and tickling phase and you can't deny how nice it feels. How welcome. Deep down, you don't want this to be just a one-night stand but you're too scared of not being able to find the right words to say how you feel, scared of assuming this may lead to something more. Most of all, you're just too scared of giving your fragile heart to somebody you barely know. 

 

“Yeah?," he asks. 

 

You finally sigh. “Nevermind. It’s not important.”

 

Dan’s eyes search yours but he sighs as well as he settles his head onto the pillow facing you. “Do you need me to go?”

 

You shake your head. “No...unless you have somewhere you need to be.”

 

Dan’s eyes rove around in thought. “Um...let’s just say my job, I don’t keep regular 9 to 5 hours.” You jump at little as you feel Dan’s fingers moving underneath the hem of your tank-top and then stopping to rest against the small of your back. “What about you?”

 

“It’s my day off,” you admit.

 

“Then, is it fine if we just...cuddle for a while longer?”

 

You laugh softly and drape your arms around his shoulders. “You really like cuddling, don’t you?”

 

“Yup, plus you’re just really warm and soft and squishable. I’m really tempted to take you home with me, be my space heater and keep me warm at night.”

 

You let out a quiet snort of amused disbelief and shake your head, trying squash the stupid giddiness rising in your chest at that. You missed having, at the very least, somebody to cuddle with besides your Sylveon plush. Somebody who could cuddle back. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fucking serious! I mean...sometimes, I travel a lot, go to shows and stuff. It’d be nice to have a cute snuggle buddy on the regs.”

 

You purse your lips a little, trying to gauge his words. That all sounded way too good to be true. “You don’t get groupies?”

 

Dan laughs and shakes his head a little. “Um, not really. Not that I don’t get offers, just...I know you’re not going to believe me but I really don’t do one-night stands. You’re the first like... _actual_ one.”

 

He was right. That was a little hard to believe. “Oh...I mean, same but...you already knew that.”

 

“Yeah...it’s cool.” Your eyes shut briefly as you feel his fingertips stroke the side of your cheek. “You did alright for your first shot at it, baby girl.”

 

“...Just ‘alright’?” You can’t help but say in a small skeptical voice.

 

Dan snickers and rolls his eyes. “Okay, be a liiiiittle more obvious when you fish for compliments, alright? Jesus…” His tone is mock-exasperated before he sighs and twists his mouth in thought. “I don’t…” he breaks off and sighs again before continuing. “I don’t want to tell you how to live your life or change your mind or anything but at least...don’t be so hard on yourself, okay?” You hum as he strokes the pad of his thumb against your cheek. “Take it for what it is from a guy who barely knows you, admittedly but...you seem like a really cool girl. Cool enough that I was like ‘fuck it, I’ll just take her home and see what happens’ and then to be...heh, _very_ pleasantly surprised, pretty much the entire time. You just...had me wrapped around your goddamn finger and I was loving every second of it.”

 

Your lips twitch in a flattered smile. “Oh...I don’t usually do that. I don’t...want to be mean.”

 

“Y/N, trust me, you were not being mean. You’ve just got a little dominant streak, which is awesome. It’s too bad I only had the one condom on me because... _damn_ , I could have gone all night with you...pulling on my hair and totally owning me like that.”  

 

Your breath catches as Dan’s body slides closer, a subtle prod of his lower body. You guess at some point before he went to sleep, he put his boxers back on because through the barrier of slightly worn cotton fabric is a pulsing firmness pressing against you.

 

“Heh. Sorry, just...thinking about it really isn’t helping my morning wood situation.” he says with an almost shy chuckle.

 

“Oh…” your hand slips down Dan’s shoulder, smoothing over his chest and you can’t help smirking at the way his eyelids lower and his breath draw in under your hand, slow. Expectant. “Did...you want to do something about that?”

 

Dan gives the barest hint of a smile, his voice quiet. “Only...if you want to. Our options are limited...unless you’re fine letting me pop over to the CVS for some Trojans.”

 

You consider that for a moment before your hand slips further down, feeling the bristle of his chest hair under your palm. “Is it fine if I just take care of that for you?”

 

Dan smacks his lips as he seems to consider this, his tawny brown eyes curious and interested. “What...did you have in mind, y/n?”

 

“Just...touching you.” You want to say you aren’t that good at giving head unprepared like this, but you stop yourself. You hadn’t actually stopped to think how automatic the self-deprecation came to you when given the chance. “If...that’s okay.”

 

Dan huffs out a soft laugh. “You won’t hear a complaint out of me, that’s for damn sure…” His body shifts against you, adjusting himself before you gently nudge him in the shoulder.

 

“Can...you lay on your back for me?”

 

With a grunt, Dan rolls over as you lay beside him, his arm curling around your back as he gazes up at you.

 

The covers slip down your shoulders as your hand carefully moves down Dan’s chest, pushing the covers aside as more of his body is revealed. As the chill from your room hits his bare skin, you can feel him shiver and his eyelids flutter, his hand making docile passes over the curve of your back. 

 

Your hand makes it way down Dan's body leisurely, passing over the soft skin of his stomach. Dan's breathing deepens until your reach the barrier of his boxer briefs and then palm the tented bulge, giving it a fleeting squeeze. 

 

A thrill goes through you as you hear a deep hum from Dan as he stretches out under you. An involuntary gasp leaves your lips as he buries his face in the crook of your neck, attacking every inch of exposed skin with slow but impatient kisses. 

 

You let out a sly chuckle, pressing a tiny kiss to Dan’s stubbled cheek. “Um...you’re kinda distracting me, you know.”

 

“Heh…” Your eyes slip shut as he brings a hand to cup your breast. “Sorry. It just feels _really_ good.”

 

You hum, smirking down at Dan. “Want me to make you feel even better?”

 

Dan's only answer is a hot puff of breath against your skin as you pull back the waistband of his shorts and slip your hand inside, wrapping your fingers around his growing erection. 

 

“Mmmmm...mmm _hmmm_ …”

 

Wasting no time, you roll the waistband down to the middle of his thighs, completely freeing him from the confines of his boxers. Your movements falter as you feel Dan mouthing kisses along the base of your neck. As your fingers close tighter around his shaft, the needy groan it illicts sends another wave of warm shivers as it hits your skin.

 

Your fist makes a pass along Dan's shaft, giving it little squeezes along the way. When your reach the top, you hum with satisfaction as precum gushes against your fingertips as you swipe your thumb over his slit. 

 

"Ah! Fuck!" Dan groans suddenly and cupping one hand against the side of your neck, pulls you down into a hard, sucking kiss as you make a muffled noise of surprise against his mouth.

 

Panting, Dan pulls away, his glazed over eyes darting with embarrassment. "S-sorry, my breath probably reeks."

 

You lick your lips. It had been a little sour but not unpleasant enough to be a huge turn-off. You've dealt with worse morning breath before. "It's okay..." With your unoccupied hand, you cradle the back of Dan's head and bring your lips to his, slower this time, your fingers tangling in his thick mess of curls.

 

Dan's body tenses for an instant when he feels the tug of his hair in your hand, looking at you through his eyelashes.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, you wrap your fingers around a lock of his hair and give it a pull as you give his cock deep and deliberate strokes, exposing the long line of his throat. Completely spur of the moment, you latch your lips onto his neck, nipping and then sucking hard. Dan gasps and then trails into a long, drawn-out whimper, his body bowing up off the bed and his dick sliding in your tight grip. Before you realize it, Dan suddenly pulls himself up, sitting up on his palms with the muscles in his forearms twitching. 

 

"Dan-?" Your eyes pop open as you release his hair, leaning back with concern.

 

"Y-you sure you don't want me to go get condoms 'cuz I'm pretty sure I have some in my car just..." his voice is rough and shaky as his hair falls messy over his face, his chest heaving with pants. 

 

"Um...well...I'm actually a little bit sore so..." you say with a self-conscious mutter.

 

Still panting, he asks “Do you have lube?”

 

You give a half-nod. Somewhere in bedside drawer is probably still a barely used bottle of lube, now only used by yourself.

 

"I'll just...I’ll go super slow, babe...I just feel like...returning the favor, y'know?" Dan gives a bashful shrug, trying to mask the needy breathlessness of his voice.

 

You open your mouth and close it before opening it again as you rethink your words. "Dan...I mean, are you really going to outside like this?”

 

Dan’s head gives a shake, more hair tumbling into his face. “I’ll put on some pants and I’ll be gone a sec just…” Dan trails off again, chuckling a little as he tries to catch his breath. “God, y/n...when you pull on my hair, I can’t fucking think straight.”

 

You swallow an apology. You had done that knowing full well that Dan would enjoy it, you’re just not used to having somebody so into being bossed around by you before, or that you would actually enjoy it so much.

 

You had already taken your hand away from Dan’s erection before you nod your consent. “Okay, just...if you don’t have any, don’t worry about it.”

 

Turning on his side, Dan climbs off the bed, sliding his boxers back on and shaking himself into his jeans. As he stoops to put his shoes and socks on, he gives an apologetic smirk as you kneel on the bed looking him. “I’ll be right back.” and he leans over and gives your cheek a brief kiss before striding quickly through your bedroom door and not long after, you hear the front door open and then clatter closed.

 

You gulp. Well, you hadn’t expected to be having sex again so soon but seeing how undone Dan had been just from that makes anticipation warm your body.

 

Rolling over, you fish around in your bedside drawer and retrieve the barely used bottle of lube. As you settle back on the bed, you're loosening the drawstring of your shorts when you hear Dan's phone vibrate against the top of the nightstand. Part of you is curious but not curious enough to pry. You just assume it's one of Dan's friends and leave it at that. 

 

Your ears prick up as you hear the door to your apartment open again and the sound of shoes clumsily being slipped off and hitting the hardwood floor before Dan thunders backs into your room, holding the foil condom packet between his fingers and crunching something in his mouth.

 

“What are you eating?”

 

Dan nods and hums with distraction. “Altoids.”

 

Just then, Dan’s phone buzzes again. He huffs and drops the condom packet on the bed as he strides over to look at it before holding it to his ear for a few moments before tapping on it and holding it to his mouth and saying clearly but hastily, “I’m kind of busy right now, Bri. I’ll call you back later.” before setting tapping it again and setting it back on the nightstand.

 

“Bandmate?” you ask. 

 

Dan sighs and shimmies out of his jeans again. “Yup. Said we had to film a thing.”

 

“Oh. Do you need to go soon, then?”

 

Dan shakes his head. “Naw, he said I had to be at the location in about an hour so…” With a hum, he climbs back onto the bed, gazing down at you with playfully seductive eyes. “...we can really take our time...”

 

You gasp softly, drawing your hands up and down Dan’s arms as he crawls over your body, his hand laying over your stomach. Crooking a finger under the waistband of your shorts, he gives a little snap as he nuzzles his lips along the column of your neck. His other hand pulls aside the straps of your tank top as his mouth carves a searing path down over your shoulders to your chest, making you whimper from the soft and rough sensations moving across your tingling skin. As your head tips forward, your fingers wrap tighter around his arms as he nudges the front of your tank top to expose your breasts.  You swallow a whine as the freezing air hits your skin and Dan wastes no time as his hot mouth covers one of your breasts, growling tenderly before his soft wet tongue flicks over your nipple and you let out a sharp squeal like a piglet. 

 

“Mmm, aren’t you glad I get to return the favor?,” he purrs and gives your nipple a tug with the edge of his lips, moving to the other nipple and repeating the process.

 

A hand pulls back the elastic waistband of your shorts and you let out a yelp as you feel Dan’s cool hand graze the skin of your lower stomach. You whine as his fingertips dance underneath your navel before without warning, his hand delves into your panties. 

 

"Dan!" you gasp, wrapping a hand around the curve of his shoulder while he slides the side of his tapered finger against your clit, up and down before rubbing against it with the pad of his fingertip in teasing circles.

 

"Dan, Dan, PLEASE..." you gasp out. His finger part your lips, your gasp rising in pitch as his finger probes further down, pushing against the entrance of your pussy, just barely. 

 

He pulls away from your neck, his breathing choppy. "Do you have the lube?"

 

You blink, for a moment too dizzy to comprehend what he said before you give a nod and gesture towards the nightstand. Luckily it isn't too far away as you grunt from the loss of contact and lie backwards onto the bed as Dan rises to retrieve it.

 

Your eyes are half-shut as you feel the mattress creak and open your eyes to see him kneeling between your spread apart legs. His touch conjures up shivers as he strokes the tops of your thighs, moving all the way down your hips. Taking the hint, you lift your hips up slightly as he rolls your shorts off and tosses them to the floor with an abrupt flourish. 

 

His expression turns thoughtful as he looks down at you, gingerly touching and lightly tracing with his fingertips the ring indentations on your thighs and around your hips, looking up at you for any sign of pain or discomfort. 

 

"Shit...I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

 

You shake your head. "Not really. I bruise like a peach so..." and then trail off and give a shrug.

 

Dan's eyes flicker before he smiles in understanding. "Okay. Heh, don't worry about me. I can be a real worrywart sometimes."

 

"It's okay. I didn't mind it at the time..." you say with a noncomittal murmur. You don't want to bring up the fact you like it a bit rough, too touched in the moment by Dan's concern about accidentally hurting you. 

 

Swallowing, you pull your tank top off and toss it aside and then lean back slightly and paw at the sheets under you as Dan looks you up and down.

 

Closing the distance between you, Dan's palms lightly stroke up and down your thighs before his thumbs hook underneath the waistband of your panties and slide them down your legs.

 

Dan tilts his head to side, just barely biting his lower lip. "Lean back and spread your legs for me, baby girl."

 

You shudder and lean further back, opening your legs wider, propping your feet flat on the bed. You watch in a daze as Dan pops open the cap and drizzles the lube on his palm, slicking up his fingers. You can't help jumping as you feel one hand cup the side of one thigh and then squealing loudly as the shock of cold, wet fingertips gliding along your slit.  

 

“S-sorry!, it’s-”

 

“Cold?”

 

You nod and Dan quirks the side of his mouth with apology. “Sorry, hun. I warmed it up as best I could. Just relax…”

 

You murmur in the affirmative, biting back the squeal as he continues teasing you open with his sticky fingers, his thumb rubbing at your clit and his other fingers moving along your folds. You jerk as you feel his finger prods again at your entrance before plunging in, your hips lifting off the bed and your toes curling as you groan, Dan groaning in answer.

 

"Fuck, y/n, baby..."

 

His head falls forward against your shoulder as his finger crooks inside, the slick sound of his finger moving in you and then wriggling before he pulls it part of the way out and pushes in another long finger alongside the first, stretching you open as it goes in deep, curling inside you and teasing at your G-spot.

 

"D-d-dan...danny..." you pant, your head lolling to the side. As Dan pants against your upper chest, with a murmur you gather the curls on his back of his head and steer his face towards yours. With the barest second of hesitation, you brush the hair covering his face back and kiss him, the taste overwhelmingly hot and minty. Your cup his face harder as he moans against your mouth, his tongue searching for yours as his fingers slide in harder, deeper, as your muscles clutch at him, the lube doing it's best to soothe the ache inside you. 

 

"God _damn_...ssss...fuck, baby..." his voice has deepened to such a rich tone, your body gives a shudder, your thighs trembling as he continues fingering you, your pants rising and interspersed with Dan’s name and ‘Please’ as your fingers tangle further into Dan’s hair. As you start to tug more insistently, Dan hisses against your collarbones.  

 

"Mmmph! Heh...I might have a hard time going slow when you do that."

 

You mewl as Dan pulls his fingers out of you, scooting back a little to pull his boxers off, plucking the condom off packet off the bed and tearing it open with his teeth and then carefully rolling it onto himself.

 

He looks up and brushes his hair out of his eyes with his clean hand, smiling slightly. "You look really wiped out already."

 

You scowl and shake your head, adjusting your position on the bed. "Pfft, no 'm not..."

 

Dan purses his lips with playful skepticism. "Uh huuuuh. Well...are you fine with me taking the reins this time? All you have to do is relax and let me..." he smirks in a joking show of bravado. "work my magic."

 

You laugh breathlessly. "That wasn't your 'magic' just now?"

 

Dan scoffs. "Uh, that's called 'foreplay', sweetheart."

 

You pout, wanting to say something petulant like 'I knew that' until Dan leans over and places a sweet kiss on your cheek.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, y/n.”

 

You exhale, bringing a hand up to stroke his chest, deliberately passing your fingertips over his nipple, not being able to resist the way his eyes pop open and his lips part.

 

"I'm ready," you say with a giggly half-smile.

 

"Heh." He tilts his head up, catching your eye. "Got any preference for position or anything?"

 

You shake your head. "Whatever you want."

 

"Alright, then. Lay all the way back."

 

You swallow and comply. Dan squirts a bit of lube and spreads it over the top of his cock and then then crawls over your body. As he grabs you by the waist, you start as he hoists your lower body up off the bed, his hands re-adjusting their grip and moving underneath your thighs.

 

You look up to see the top of Dan's head as he leans down to adjust the positioning before holding either side of your waist and slowly pulling you toward him, groaning as he pushes inside.

 

Your body arches up, squirming in his grasp as he gradually sinks into you, hissing through his teeth. 

 

"You good, y/n?"

 

"Yeah…’m good..." your voice coming out in a high pitched stuck whine.

 

"Okay, just... _fuck_...you're really fucking tight..." Dan mutters, his voice sounding similarly stuck.

 

Without stopping, you try to apologize (in your mind, his tone sounded more put out than complimentary) but have no opportunity as Dan’s hips begin to shift, just barely but you can feel all the points of contact slide in and move inside you hot and fluid as you open up around him.

 

Dan's hands let go of your body briefly as he moves closer, laying his body over yours. Panting, you cup the sides of his neck and pull his mouth to yours, moaning into his mouth as he swivels his hips as your thighs wrap around his waist to hold him close. 

 

You pull away from the kiss, gulping. "Dan...can you do something for me?"

 

"Sure, y/n..."

 

"Uh...c-could you say stuff...to me?" Once the words leave your lips, you regret putting it in such a unhelpful way. You just want a little more. 

 

"Oh, like dirty talk?" he pants, his breath hot on your face.

 

"Yeah," you mumble back. "That's what I meant."

 

Dan grunts as he adjusts his position on the bed, leaning more forward over you and tickling your upturned face with the ends of his hair as he sits back on his heels. "'kay. Do you have anything in mind or...better yet, something you don't want me to say?"

 

"Um..." you give your head a dizzy shake. You try to think but now of all times, nothing is coming to mind. Dammit. "I don't know...I can't really think of anything right now..." you laugh softly. " 'm sorry-"

 

"It's okay, baby girl."

 

You mewl, delirious, as he nuzzles against the shell of your ear as his hands go back underneath your thighs, gripping them and spreading them further apart. "Just lay back and let me take care of you..." He hisses low and your body gives shiver. "I'm having a hard time, though..."

 

"Huh? Why?"

 

"Just...you feel soooo good...Mmmmn, I really just want to go crazy and _destroy_ this tight little pussy..." he purrs, pushing himself all the way in and then pulling part of the way out, achingly slow.

 

You whine, your body awash in hot shivers as your muscles clench around Dan’s length. “Oh my god, Dan…”

 

"Huh, you like that idea? Me burying myself over...and over...and _over_ again into you until you can't take it anymore?" To punctuate that statement, he repeatedly bumps his hips against you, driving himself further into you and making you moan and squirm, moving to meet him. You look up as he leans over you, his eyes burning hot with desire before giving a devilish smirk and pausing his movements. "Tsk. Too bad. You're going to have to endure me sliding every inch of this dick nice and slow into that greedy. little. _cunt_ ,” the last word coming out in a clipped bite of hard syllables.

 

You throw your head back and whine so loudly and shamelessly, you instantly try to clamp your hand over your mouth but Dan wastes no time in pulling it away, clucking his tongue at you.

 

"Oh no, baby girl, I want to _hear_ you..." You look up at Dan's face in a daze as he brings one hand off your thighs and slides it between your joined bodies, his thumb resting against the cleft of your pussy and giving your clit quick rubbing circles, making your body arch up and push to meet him, groaning.

 

“That’s it, y/n...take it,” Dan whispers, his tongue hanging against his bottom lip.

 

Your hands curl against his upper chest, bracing yourself as you push against him as he thrusts himself in, bumping and rocking himself slowly as you try to coax him to move faster, harder. Aggravatingly, he keeps his slow, steady pace as you toss your head back and forth against the pillow, attempting to squeeze your thighs around his slim waist until you feel him grind to a complete halt, both his hands moving back up to your waist.

 

A lost, disappointed mewl escapes your lips as Dan clucks his tongue again at you. “I feel like you’re moving ahead of me, baby...Don’t worry. I’ll get you there. Just be patient…”

 

You whimper and your body slackens, unable to retaliate if Dan was just going keep teasing you like this. You feel completely vulnerable and powerless, competely at Dan's mercy and you find you actually like it even though you don't find yourself a very submissive person. You murmur something like "Okay" and Dan picks up and you back up against him, this time slowing yourself down to his exact speed, panting with each matched thrust. 

 

“Mmmmmm, good girl…” his voice is just above a low murmur but rich with pride.

 

Your brain, nothing else to do, latches onto that phrase, letting it wash over you in an intoxicating wave. The thought hits you that if you called Dan 'Master' or even 'Daddy', it wouldn't feel forced. One of your exes tried to make you his sub but all that entailed was lying completely still and letting him pump feebly into you and you hadn't really 'got' it at the time, the appeal of being completely submissive. But just now, you're a slave to Dan's praise, craving it. Still, you're not fair gone to call Dan 'Master' or 'Daddy' spontaneously like this. 

 

“Am...am I a good girl, D-dan?” you whimper, looking up at him with bleary, imploring eyes, trying not to accidentally blurt out ‘Daddy’ (The thought occurs to you now, of all times, it’d be really easy to mix up ‘Danny’ and ‘Daddy’ in the heat of the moment)

 

If only for a second, Dan’s face flashes with a surprised ‘oh shit’ expression that he quickly covers up as he keeps pulsing into you, one hand briefly moving off your thigh and spreading warm across your stomach.

 

"Mmm hmm, such a good girl..."

 

You hum with pleasure, your lips on their own curling in a satisfied smile. Your eyes are still half-shut as you feel the bed shift underneath as Dan leans over your body, gasping softly as his lips travel up your stomach, over the valley of your breasts and then to the side of your neck as he settles over you.

 

Your hands migrate up to his shoulders as your bodies crush together, moaning at the skin on skin contact. From underneath him, you tilt your hips up to accommodate him as he plunges in deep, your thigh curling over his hip. 

 

Dan pulls his head up and slants his mouth over yours as he begins to move again, his mouth hovering over the side of your face. "No rushing ahead of me, okay?"

 

You want to obey but there's still the obstinate part inside you, maybe a big reason why you never really were much of a sub to begin with. "Wh-what about the film thing...you need to go to?"

 

"Eh..." he says with a laugh. "Not to curse myself but...I'm almost positive I can make you cum in an hour or..." His face scrunches up in thought. "Actually...hang on, what time is it?" He makes a move to grab his phone and you impatiently growl under your breath, glaring up at him he moves back to you, chuckling. "Naw, I'm just kidding. That'd be an asshole thing to do." With a shaky breath, his head tips forward, obscuring his face as his bony hips roll into you. "You are like...throbbing pretty hard right now, goddamn..."

 

Your breath catches and you back up, trying to get back the rhythm. "Yeah, well...who's fault is that?"

 

Dan raises an eyebrow at you. "Uhhh, I _know_ you're not giving me sass when I'm... _mmmph_ , balls deep inside you right now..."

 

"No, 'm not..." you say with a sigh.

 

"Heh, good."

 

For a moment, you both just continue panting and sighing as Dan thrusts steadily into you before he grunts. "Did you want me to keep going with the dirty talk?"

 

"Yeah..." You try to nod with your forehead wedged against the bony curve of Dan's shoulder. "Just...not as intense..." Again, you curse yourself for not being more direct but your mind is in a fog, now more than ever. Your body is starting to tremble and the tips of your nipples are stiff and aching as they catch and rub against Dan's upper chest.

 

"Mmm, okay..." His head moves to the side as he kisses the side of your neck, his voice deepening in a sexy rumble as his hand finds your breast. "You feel soooo fucking _good_ , baby girl..." You shiver as he chuckles against your skin. "I swear I'm going to feel you all day…”

 

You smile as you blindly kiss the side of Dan’s neck, his hair tickling your face. “Mmm, same…”

 

Dan's body gives a jerk and he bites back a gasp. Your murmur questioningly and push his hair aside, revealing a purple-red splotch against the side of his neck and you flush with embarrassment. You didn't think you bit that hard but it was already starting to bruise. 

 

" 'm sorry, I forgot I...did that..."

 

It's Dan's turn to make a soft noise of confusion as he twists his face around to look at the hickie. He blinks at you before twisting his neck to the other side, his eye catching yours. "You missed a spot."

 

"Uh...are you sure?"

 

"Sure...I mean, good thing I have the long hair, right?"

 

As you brush your lips against the other side of his neck, he cooes against your ear. "Go ahead and mark me up, kitten."

 

You're not sure if it's entirely being called 'kitten', being given the green light to give Dan another a hickie or just his voice casting such an heady spell on you. Either way, you lean up and with a playful almost feline growl, bite and then suck another bite into his skin. Dan starts to involuntarily lean away but you bring your hand around the side of his back, pulling him back, huffing and squirming against you.

 

"Mmmm, where do you think you're going?" You murmur playfully, giving another nip to the valley between Dan's neck and shoulder.

 

"Ah! N-nowhere, apparently...nghhh, fuck...babe, what are you doing to me?"

 

You want to read more into that statement. In fact, you're sure you will be once Dan has left. At the moment, you don't have it in you and you're sure if you just tried to read into it, it may grind the whole sex to a screeching halt and you're not sure you can handle many more pauses.

 

"Uhm...biting you?" you say with a giggle and give the fresh bite a lick with the edge of your tongue, making Dan's body give a shake and let out a hoarse gasp before he chuckles. 

 

"Fuck...baby girl, you're going to get me soooo much trouble..."

 

Finally, his thrusts start to quicken and you cry out, almost from sheer relief as your nails dig into Dan's back.

 

"You wanna cum, don't you?" he pants, his voice sitting low in his throat.

 

"Yeah..." you whine in answer.

 

" 'Yeah' what?" Sitting there in his voice is a hard edge and your insides quiver.

 

You search your mind for what answer he's expecting. Again, the thought of addressing him as 'Master' or something else Dom-like pops up but you don't know if it'd too much. Better to play it safe.

 

"I want to cum, Danny, please!..." you voices comes out in a weak sob, biting back a scream of desperation. 

 

Dan growls, the sound travelling down your sweaty spine. "I can tell. You're squeezing me so damn _tight_ , baby girl..." He grunts as his thrusts intensify but stay the same speed.

 

His hips roll so hot and wickedly and you shut your eyes in rapture as you try to move along, Dan's husky noises of pleasure and encouragement spurring you on.

 

"Good girl...fuck, you're doing so good..."

 

Your nails dig harder into Dan's shoulder blades, panting hard and heavy through your open mouth.  Without warning, your orgasm rolls through you, your muscles inside seizing and squeezing around Dan, your nails momentarily digging harder into his back as you whine and cry out.

 

Dan exhales hard, his grip on you tightening as he gives a few more quick, deep thrusts and shudders out your name and the word 'fuck', his thin body rippling against you as he slumps forward.

 

You collapse back onto the bed panting hard as Dan gingerly withdraws from you and then lays beside you, his hair almost completely covering his face.

 

Carefully, you roll over, brushing his hair back from his face, humming as he kisses you slowly, savoring you.

 

He groans, his voice softened to a low husky tone. "I may need some coffee...fuuuuck." and he laughs as his arm curls around your side.

 

"Heh, I might just go back to sleep when you go. You really...wore me out."

 

There is a moment of silence as you both catch your breath before Dan sighs. "I didn't go overboard with the dirty talk, did I?"

 

You shake your head. "No. I was actually wondering how you were so good at it."

 

"Improv," Dan says simply and chuckles. "Well, part of it is that, part of is just kinda...seeing what you like from your reactions and stuff." 

 

With a groan, Dan tries to pull himself up and when he does, you notice something that makes you giggle despite yourself.

 

"Uh...did you have your socks on while we were-?"

 

He looks down at the white tube socks on his feet and wiggles his toes. "Oh, no wonder my feet were so hot. Whoops," and then snickers. "Well, to be fair I was a biiiit distracted."

 

"Oh? By what?"

 

"Oh..." he rolls his eyes, his fingers trailing over your upper thigh. "Y'know...just this fucking awesome girl who has my dick under her spell." The corner of his mouth lifts in a saucy smile. "You wouldn't know her, though."

 

You giggle as Dan bumps his forehead against yours gently. "Heh, reminds of me of this guy I know. He's really hot but he's also a huge dork."

 

Dan lifts his eyes and grins at you just as you add, "Too bad he's like...old as shit."

 

"Oh!" Dan snorts and pulls away with his face scrunched up in disbelief. "What the fuck _ever_! That's not nice, y/n!"

 

"No, no...not you, it's somebody else," you say in between giggles as Dan's lips twist in an exaggerated pout before his face breaks out in an infectious, proud grin.

 

"Oh, I forgot to mention...this girl is funny as shit."

 

You close your eyes as Dan kisses your sweaty face before you hear his phone ring and he reluctantly pulls away to answer it.

 

As Dan is on the phone, you half-listen to his side of the conversation as you put your clothes back on. You can't glean much, just a lot of good-natured joking and one-word responses before he hangs up and sighs, taking off the spent condom and throwing it with the rest of garbage and putting his clothes back on, pausing to re-tuck his wallet and phone in his pockets.

 

Once he's done, he rolls his shoulders while you clamber off the bed. Part of it was to see him off but more it was the reluctance to see him go. 

 

He follows you out of your room, stooping to retrieve his shoes he'd kicked off as you hover by the kitchenette.

 

"I can make you some coffee...before you go?"

 

"You don't have to. I'll grab some before I go in, okay?"

 

Your heart does a tiny somersault as he grabs you by the waist and plants a brief but sweet kiss on your lips and your heart dips with sadness. You just really didn't want to see Dan go. 

 

"I had fun," you blurt out and your face reflexively scrunches up as your tip your head away from Dan's gaze. "I mean-"

 

" 's okay. I had fun too." You sigh as Dan brushes a lock of damp hair back from your face, guiding your face back to meet his. "Remember what I said before, okay?"

 

"Uh...about being a good girl?"

 

Dan snickers, looking at you pointedly. "Uh, NO. About not being so hard on yourself."

 

Without warning, Dan grabs you in a tight bear hug, almost lifting you off the floor before setting you back down, your knees weak and wobbling.

 

As Dan makes his way to the door to get his jacket and scarf, there's a knock. He looks over his shoulder at you, to which you shrug and he opens it to reveal Kirsten, looking very surprised and harried, shrinking from Dan's presence.

 

"Oh...h-hi...um..." she peers around Dan to see you and then glances back him briefly. "I'm not...interrupting anything, am I?"

 

Dan shakes his head. "Naw, I was about to head out anyway." That said, he looks over his shoulder and gives you a wave. "Bye, y/n!"

 

"Bye...Dan..." you murmur, trying to hide the smile playing on your lips.

 

Once Kirsten realizes Dan is leaving, she quickly moves aside to let Dan pass, leaning over to see that he's gone and then closing the door behind her and then looking right at you. "Okay, SPILL."

 

You're taken aback and your eyes dart around, crossing your arms. "Ah...about...what?"

 

"Y/N..." Her tone is scolding. 

 

You shake your head. "I don't know...what do you want me to say?"

 

She scoffs and rolls her eyes.  "At least tell me why you didn't call me or Jessica. I assume because...everything went alright?"

 

Your face starts to split in a grin and you turn to hide your face. "It went...okay..." you mutter and wince as Kirsten squeals. 

 

"Oh my god, y/n, you've GOT to tell me..."

 

You turn back towards Kirsten, too amused to be offended. "Holy shit, I'm not...I don't want to give you the play-by-play!"

 

"Well..." she rolls her eyes in thought. "You gotta give me _something_..."

 

"Uh...he was..." your lips fidget. "...big...?"

 

Kirsten raises an eyebrow. " 'Big'? How big?"

 

You snort and shake your head, more at yourself than anything else. Goddammit, why did THAT have to be what you lead with? "I don't know, I didn't have a ruler. I guess uh...maybe more than six inches?"

 

" _Oh_."

 

"...yeah."

 

"What else?"

 

"Um..." You rack your brain trying to think. You REALLY don't want to tell Kirsten anything more about Dan sexually. Even saying he was 'big' strikes you as something stupid and 'Sex and the City'-ish to say but the only time you'd "talked" was on the car ride from the club. "He's in a band...er, TWO bands and he sings and plays bass and...his favorite movie is 'The Last Unicorn' and he likes...Rush and Def Leppard."

 

Kirsten's expression of one of well-meaning disapproval. "Y/n, I thought you were done going after guys in bands."

 

"I didn't know he was in a band! He just told me on the ride over. And...he's...thirty-seven."

 

" _Y/N_..."

 

"I didn't know either!" You groan and hold your head in your hands. "Oh my god, please don't judge me!"

 

"Whoa, y/n, chill...I'm not judging you...just...I know how you are. I really don't want to see you get hurt over a guy again."

 

"I know..." you mumble and let Kirsten hug you before she pulls away sharply, gagging. 

 

"Jeez! You are like...REALLY sweaty and you smell Old Spice. Ugh." 

 

"Oh." You lift your arm and give it a sniff. Sure enough, sitting on top of the lotion and body wash from before was a faint sweet but masculine smell that might be Old Spice, mingled in with the smell of your own sweat. 

 

"I...had a feeling you had just gotten done with...something. You look...heh, exhausted."

 

"Heh. Yeah well..." You rub the back of your neck. "Did you really come to check up on me?"

 

"Sorta. Looks like I didn't need to, though...all things considered. Wanna grab some breakfast or something?"

 

You nod. "Alright. Just let me get dressed."

 

You take another, quicker shower and get dressed and head out with Kirsten to some all-day breakfast place. You don't care where but Kirsten is fine driving you and giving you more mild teasing while you zone out and smile to yourself, saying that you're thinking about Dan. Maybe it's just being too drained to argue but your goofy split grin says it all and you find yourself unable to deny it. You like Dan.

 

Dammit. 


	6. Heat of the Moment, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan forgets something

When Dan had closed his car door and buckled his seatbelt, the exhaustion seemed to hit him all at once, blanketing him and making him slump in his seat. He almost wanted to curl up sideways across the front seat, if only for a moment to get his bearings back. Instead, he rubbed a hand over his face, turned the key in the ignition, briefly adjusted the rearview mirror and coaxed his car out of the parking spot and onto the road, only stopping to fiddle with his Sirius XM radio and letting "Fly by Night" by Rush do it's best to wake him up.

 

He had barely looked at the clock on his phone before he left but he figured he could make a quick pitstop at his house and make himself look semi-presentable before heading to the Grump Space. As casual as filming a bit to tack on an episode was, there wasn’t any reason he had to half-ass it and show up with a severe case of bedhead, his clothes wrinkled and the smell of y/n’s fruit-scented body wash, lotion and sweat hanging off him like a cloud. He could even still feel the gummy sensation of lube in the webbing between his fingers. The bites y/n had left might not be noticeable but he could still them pulsing feebly as well as the nail marks on his upper back and on his stomach. At least he wouldn't be taking his shirt off, trying to look on the bright side. Already he was bracing himself for the others to rib him a little. Brian had already asked him one too many questions over the phone, even asking him why in his voicemail he sounded so out of breath.

 

As he pulled into his driveway, he got out and went through an abridged version of his morning routine: showered, brushed his teeth, flushed his sinuses. He skipped the shave and got dressed in fresh clothes and made a quick cup in his Keurig of Earl Grey tea for his travel thermos and went right back out to his car to the Grump Space.

 

In the monotony of mid-morning traffic, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, his mind with nothing better to do, drifted to recalling the sensation of y/n’s warm silky hands on his body. The faint trickle of feeling curling into his stomach made him impatiently turn up the radio, if only so he wouldn’t be tempted to jerk off in the car to “Starship Trooper” by Yes. Not exactly a boner kill but definitely not something that would make it worse.

 

God, what was _with_ him lately? Had it really been that long since he was with somebody new?

 

He leaned his head back against the headrest, staring past the static line of cars in front of him as he thought. Maybe Arin had been right to get take him out, get his mind off work for only for a night. If his mind didn’t settle, he could probably thank Arin later after telling him he cranked one out in a traffic jam thinking about y/n practically pinning him down and make him her bitch. His scalp tingled at the memory of y/n pulling on his hair and a sharp shiver went down his spine as his distracted brain conjured up her voice panting his name in his ear, his stomach dropping like an anvil and spreading heat across his lap like spilled coffee. 

 

Dan leaned his head back against the headrest and groaned loudly in frustration but mercifully, the line of cars in front of him started to creep into movement and he almost wanted to floor it but gritted his teeth, attempting to will his erection down, driving as close to the speed limit as he could. By the time he was at the Grump Space and pulling into the parking lot, his jeans didn’t feel as uncomfortably tight and before he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, he took a moment to take a long swallow of tea and pull himself together. He made eye contact with himself in the rearview mirror and winced at his reflection in annoyance, muttering under his breath, “What the fuck is wrong with you? Jesus.”

 

He opened the door and gave a cursory glance around, taking another steadying swallow of tea and settling onto the couch. He was taking out his phone when he saw out of the corner of his eye Arin make a beeline towards him and then sit incredibly close to him, smiling so widely than Dan unconsciously hunched his shoulders and shrunk away. Arin was running incredibly hot so he had probably just got done with his morning workout, his ponytail glossy and freshly pulled back. 

 

“Uh, mornin’. What’s that look for?" he muttered, raising an eyebrow at Arin. 

 

Arin chuckled and turned his smile down a few notches. “Nothin’.” Dan made a incoherent noise of surprise as Arin suddenly clapped a heavy, hot hand on the side of his arm, jostling him in his seat. “SO. How was your night?”

 

Here it comes. Dan let out a small cough and shrugged. “Oh...y’know. It was alright.”

 

Arin tilted his head down, raising his eyebrows. “Just ‘alright’?” As if it was already clear from his expression, Arin dropped his voice so low and with so much meaningful inflection, Dan thought it might actually become tangible and hit the ground.

 

Dan scoffed and shook his head. “Ar, I’m...I don’t feel right kissing and telling with you.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brian make his way towards him and his heart dropped as he too made his way over to him and he gave him a small nod as he raised his coffee mug to his lips.

 

“Mornin’, dude.”

 

Dan sighed heavily. “Are both of you going to give me the third degree over this? Honestly, it’s not that big a deal. It was just a-” Before he could finish his thought, his brain scrambled to correct what he was about to say. One-night stand? Well, technically but that didn’t feel fair to label it as just that. Nothing? No, it hadn’t been ‘just nothing’. His brain wouldn’t be orbiting back to odd details like y/n’s nervous but pleased giggles if it was just ‘nothing’. Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It was just a thing that happened.”

 

“Bro, I know you were with her and all but I don’t think it’s fair to call her a ‘thing’,” Arin muttered with a look of friendly disapproval.

 

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Brian muttered and beetled his brows, looking at Arin and Dan almost couldn’t believe Brian wasn’t already on the same page, unless he was playing dumb, which was possible.

 

“We were out at a club and Dan met someone.” As if it wasn’t clear, Arin’s expression turned puckishly playfully. “A _lady_ someone. And he was all weird about it at first but Suzy suggested instead of texting her all night from one table away like a dumbass, he go somewhere to talk with her.” He snorted and Dan frowned. “I mean, _whatever_ they did, it was enough for him to be all ‘So uh...I’m taking y/n home. Hope that’s cool.’ about ten minutes later and I’m like ‘Psh. Sure.’” He prodded a finger against Dan’s upper chest, making Dan flinch. “You did double bag it, right, dude?”

 

Dan scoffed hard. “‘Double-bag it’?!”

 

Brian gave another small nod. “Oh. So that’s why you sounded so huffy over the phone. And the uh-” He gestured to the side of his neck.

 

Dan frowned. So it was noticeable. Best to play it off as no big deal. Maybe then Arin and Brian would pick up the hint and do the same. “What? This?” and he pulled his hair aside on one side of his neck and Arin’s eyes widened in genuine surprise, giving a low whistle.

 

“Duuuude...that is _really_ purple. It’s not infected, is it?” Arin made a move closer to inspect it but Dan inched away, putting his hair back down.

 

“It’s not fucking infected!," he said with a laugh of amused disbelief. 

 

“You do know we’re filming something today, right?,” Brian muttered.

 

“I mean, you never know.” Arin then suddenly gasped, clapping his hands over his mouth. “Maybe she’s a vampire!”

 

Dan snorted despite himself. “That would explain a lot, actually.” With a sigh, he waved a hand. “Anyway, can we just-do we really need to get into this right now? I mean…” He pulled his shoulders up. “Yeah, we met at a club and we danced and stuff and I bought her a drink and we started texting and then...I mean, we talked and then I took her home and we slept together.” He frowned in thought, recalling this morning. “And then again this morning. Like...okay. Curiosity satisfied now?”

 

If Dan didn’t know any better, he’d say Brian and Arin looked almost taken aback. Then again, his tone of voice was edging a little towards irritation without really meaning to.

 

Arin rolled his eyes and coughed in an effort to ease the tension. “Well...I dunno, dude. I mean, I guess you knew what you were doing. It’s just...all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never done the one-night stand y'know...thing. Like...I dunno. Like, what’s she like? You must have talked about _something_ to make you...I dunno, go out of your comfort zone.”

 

Dan winced in thought. Arin did have a point. Granted, his only criterion to have sex with somebody was that he had to care about the other person but still, the very idea of anonymous sex or a one-night stand made him feel gross all over. Why the exception last night? Even now, he wasn’t 100 percent sure. Still…

 

“Arin, we really didn’t talk about that much. It’s not like I know her life story or anything. I had just met her that night.”

 

Arin’s shit-eating grin was completely gone now. Now he just looked concerned and a touch judgmental, which Dan didn’t appreciate. “Really? Like favorite movies? Nothing? You didn’t talk about ANYTHING?”

 

Dan sighed again, wearier this time. “I don’t _know_ , I guess...she likes Studio Ghibli movies. And-” He stared briefly into space, remembering something that made his mouth wobble into a secret smile. “-Hello Kitty?”

 

“Great. So you practically slept with me. Congratulations.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes hard. He knew what Arin was getting at but he still didn't appreciate the sentiment or the tone. “Ugh. How much do you _need_? What are you, writing her biography?”

 

“I don’t _know!_  Like...has she at least heard of Game Grumps? Or Ninja Sex Party? Or Starbomb?”

 

“No,” he said definitely. If she didn’t know about Ninja Sex Party, chances were very slim she knew anything of Game Grumps or Starbomb. “She actually seemed surprised when I said I had two bands.”

 

Arin snorted. “Define ‘band’. It’s not like fucking...Chicago or something with horn sections and shit.”

 

“Yeah, still-”

 

“What does she do for work or whatever?”

 

Huh. That _was_ a good question, a question that had never came up in the brief moments where they weren’t tangled hot and heavy in one another. “I don’t know.” Dan exhaled. This was getting nowhere. “You _do_ know one-night stands, they don’t usually know that much about each other, right? We weren’t filling out Cosmo quizzes all night, Arin.”

 

“Okay, okay. Be that way. I’m just...whatever. Excuse me for wondering why my best friend decided to take a girl home when he’s always sworn up and down that kind of thing is gross and weird and something he’d never, ever do. So...whatever. Splash some holy water on your neck before Jack sets up the camera.”

 

“Um…” Dan cupped the side of his neck, rubbing it lightly. So much for owning up to his momentary venture out of his ‘comfort zone’. “Is it like...super noticeable?”

 

Arin winced and see-sawed his hand back and forth. “Eh. I mean, your hair doesn’t completely cover it. It’s pretty…” he leaned forward slightly, squinting at the side of Dan’s neck. “Splotchy-looking.”  Arin rose from the couch with a grunt and called Suzy before trotting over to her desk and asking her if she brought her makeup. Brian took that as his cue to leave but Dan was sure Brian might come back with something later in the day when he had his coffee. 

 

It was only a moment’s pause when Suzy settled beside him, opening her makeup case, pulling out bottles of foundation. Used to the routine by now, Dan stuck out his arm for her to test foundation colors and mix the cool, slightly sticky liquid on the back of his hand. He was spaced out for a moment when Suzy let out a small cough and he flinched a little as she pulled back a section of hair, wincing as he felt her clip the hair back with a plastic alligator clip.

 

“So...have fun last night?”

 

Dan groaned more jokingly than he had with Arin or Brian and slumped against the couch. Try as he may, he couldn’t be that annoyed with Suzy. “Ugh! Scuze, not you too!”

 

Suzy giggled. “Hey, it’s none of my business. You’re an adult. You can do, y’know...whatever. Off the record, I did think she was cute…” She hummed under her breath as she dabbed a makeup sponge loaded with foundation on the side of Dan’s neck.

 

“Yeah…” Dan added, more wistfully then he meant.

 

Suzy sucked her teeth, like she was done with she wanted to say before continuing. “I know you need to make those kinds of decisions yourself and I don’t know but just from what I saw...you were really uh...smitten? Is that the right word?”

 

Dan chuckled, adjusting himself on the couch as Suzy leaned further over him. “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

 

“Eh, I mean...whatever. You just seemed really happy and...who knows if it goes anywhere or not but I like seeing you happy.”

 

“Yeah, just…” For some reason, it felt easier to talk about this with Suzy than Arin and Brian. He knew their hearts were in the right place but if nothing else, the brief span of time with y/n filled him with a lot of uncommon doubts. “I felt weird. Like...it felt like at times I was trying way too hard to be smooth.” He scoffed. “I can’t describe it but when I saw her, she just looked really...I dunno, sad and it just broke my heart and I wanted to cheer her up somehow.” He scoffed again, his face edging towards a sad smile. “God, Suzy, when I offered to buy her a drink, I mean, it felt like nothing, like just a little thing but god, her face just lit up and my heart just fucking EXPLODED and I didn’t want to let that feeling go.” He sighed. “It’s just such a high-schooler reaction, y’know?”

 

He was so wound up getting back in the headspace of last night that his heart jolted as Suzy poked a finger part of the way into his ear, making him jump and double over, making her laugh.

 

“Dan, just relax. The more you force it, the worse it’ll be.”

 

She made a move to put her supplies away but Dan gestured to the other side of his neck. “Here too.”

 

She twisted her mouth in a critical frown. “Seriously? You knew-”

 

“I KNOW, I just got...swept up in the moment. I dunno.”

 

Suzy let out a playful overblown sigh, got up and sat down on Dan’s other side and clipped his hair back, daubing the foundation onto the hickie.

 

“Oh, maybe I should have gotten some Neosporin to put on this before. I don’t want to make it worse…” Suzy murmured thoughtfully. 

 

“After we shoot, I can ask Vernon if he has some when he gets in. He should, right?”

 

Suzy shrugged. “Yeah, just...tell her to go easier next time.”

 

Next time? Would there even be a next time?

 

“Okay,” he muttered. He waited for Suzy to ask about the flat tone of his voice but it didn’t take as long for her to cover the other hickie, taking the clips out of his hair and hopping off the couch, giving him a brief pat on the shoulder for reassurance, which he softly smiled at.

 

“Thanks, Suze.”

 

“No problem. Just let me know if Jack does any close-ups or anything. I blended it as best I could.”

 

“No, it’s fine…” Dan made a move to touch his neck but halted. The feeling of the foundation clinging to his skin was annoyingly ticklish but he didn’t want to touch it and risk ruining Suzy’s work.

 

The rest of the day passed, mercilessly, without much incident. The promo was brief and despite Suzy’s worries, there were almost no close-up shots, especially any that would show the slightly darker patches of foundation around his neck under his hair. Once they were done, Dan was almost too quick in going to Vernon and asking if he had any Neosporin after he washed the makeup off.

 

It was late afternoon and he and Arin were getting ready to record Grumps when he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He took it out and his heart immediately jumped like a fish. The number had no name but he recognized the number. Y/n.

 

It was a text with an attached picture.

 

**> hey I didn’t want to bother you if you were working but you forgot something**

 

The attached image showed Y/n nightstand: Dan’s half-full water bottle and his necklace and rings. Right where he left them last night. 

 

Oh shit. He had completely forgotten them. He didn't think he was in a hurry but it had completely slipped his mind. 

 

He heaved himself onto the couch and folded his legs. Arin hadn’t arrived yet so he fired off a quick text.

 

**> oh shit. I’m sorry. I must have forgotten them on my way out**

 

**> it’s okay. Did you want to come by and get em? **

 

Dan was about to jump at the chance (“YES YES OH GOD YES.”)  but stopped himself. Lately Grump sessions tended to run pretty late and he didn’t think he’d have any time to spare rushing off just to grab his jewelry.

 

**> i don’t think I can. I’m going to be super busy pretty much until late. :(**

 

**> oh. how about tomorrow? We can meet after i get off work **

 

**> sure! Maybe we can grab some coffee**

 

**> i’d like that. :) **

 

Something about that last text struck him as so simple and sweet he couldn’t help his heart do that funny spasm whenever he thought about her.

 

**> cool. How does ____ sound? I go there all the time. **

 

**> sure. Well I don’t want to keep you. Have fun. See you tomorrow. I’ll just be home...sleeping. U_U**

 

Dan raised an eyebrow, immediately worried.

 

**> oh? You tired? **

 

**> tired and sore :P**

 

“Oh,” Dan muttered under his breath and chuckled softly with relief.

 

**> sorry. Sometimes i don’t know my own strength **

 

**> lol don’t apologize. If it’s any consolation...i do like it a bit rough. >:)**

 

Dan bit at his lip. No, he couldn’t let this continue into sexting. Arin would be here any minute and he didn’t want Arin catching him with a boner...again. Best to stop it before it’d get going, after filing that tidbit away for future reference.

 

**> heh i’ll bear that in mind. Get some sleep. See you tomorrow y/n ;)**

 

**> you too Dan. <3**

 

Dan closed his phone and set it aside, leaning his head against the back of the couch and he had to keep from squealing and kicking his legs with childish excitement.

 

_I get to see her again!_

  
He had to laugh at himself. He hoped Arin wouldn’t mind. This session, he was going to be giddy as shit and he didn’t have the benefit of caffeine or sugar to explain it away. For the moment, he didn’t care.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, fam. I've been so gd busy with my day-job, I've been running on fumes at this point. 
> 
> Consider this a breather because the next chapter is probably gonna be more banging


	7. Are You That Somebody?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dan decide what to do next...

You can barely sleep. One reason is just pure, giddy excitement at just seeing Dan again tomorrow. The second is getting back into bed and realizing the sheets and comforter still carry his scent, spending a few preoccupied moments just privately smiling to yourself, squeezing your Sylveon plush until it’s seams are fit to pop thinking about Dan, wrapped in the faint smell of Old Spice: Pure Sport. His smell.

 

 _Goddammit, I need to calm down_ , you mentally scold yourself. You’re just meeting for coffee and giving him back his jewelry. Even still, just the idea of seeing him again makes your heart pound.

 

Very eventually, you drift off to sleep with a stupid grin on your face and then scramble to get dressed when your phone’s alarm goes off. You put on one of your nicer blouses and a circle skirt and before you forget, gather up Dan’s jewelry in a plastic baggie and put it in your purse.

 

The rest of the day you’re sailing on a cloud but you try not look too outwardly, manically happy as you feel. You don’t feel that much shame anyway, it’s just it seems so silly to get so twitterpated over a guy and you’re sure once you start, you won’t be able to start gushing. Even going through the potential conversations to your co-workers about Dan in your mind, you keep hitting roadblocks. What if they ask about his job? He has two bands but he mentioned a day-job. A day-job doing what? You can’t even begin to guess.

  


Your work day passed by both two fast and too slow and when it’s time to go, you feel yourself sweating a little under the collar as you get to your car, stopping to text Dan that you’re done with work before you put your car into drive. He replies with “cool :)” and texts the directions to the coffee place and adds “I'll be the giant q-tip in the Rush shirt :P” and you stifle a giggle before pulling out of the parking structure and head there.

 

As you get to the coffee place and push open the glass doors, even for late afternoon and it being weirdly busy, it doesn’t take long for you to find Dan standing idly by with his clear plastic cup of flavored tea. He sees you and his face splits in a wide grin that you unconsciously mirror.

 

You enter and approach him, stopping yourself from getting too close, it being in public and all. Mostly you just want to snuggle against him.

 

“Hey.”

 

He beams and you and looks you up and down, proudly. “Hey! Oooh, you look at you, all cute and fancy!”

 

You laugh and shake your head bashfully. “It’s just what I wear to work.”

 

“Take the compliment, y/n. It’s fucking free, y’know,” he gives a wink and nudges your arm. “It’s kinda busy here. Do you want to just order something and go for a walk?”

 

You give a slight nod. “Sure.”

 

You order an iced coffee and follow Dan out. You don’t think anything of it at the time but you catch a few people in the coffee shop stop what they’re doing and glance in your direction. At the moment, you’re too intent on Dan, who starts striding quickly out the door and then slowing down and letting you follow but still walking a bit too fast, making it difficult to catch up.

 

You both stop at a wooden bench and you let out a breath, taking a sip from your iced coffee. “Whew, you walk...really fast.”

 

“Sorry,” Dan mutters. His mouth open, ready to say something else but hesitates and then says, “Oh, did you have my stuff?”

 

You pick up your purse and take out the plastic bag of Dan’s jewelry, which he looks quizzically at and laughs before taking it.

 

“What? Didn’t want to get my dirty Jew germs on you?”

 

You laugh in disbelief. “What? No! I didn’t want the necklace getting tangled!”

 

Dan’s expression softens and he nudges you again. “Tch. Calm down. I’m just giving you shit.”

 

You let Dan fish the necklace and rings out and put them on them, taking another sip of your iced coffee and enjoying the late afternoon sun before Dan hands you the baggie, which you shrug at.

 

“I mean, okay. I was just going to throw it away but-” and then stuff it back in your purse.

 

Then you both grow silent. It’s not an awkward silence but comfortable and content, the kind of silence where nothing needs to be said, which makes the impulse to say something all the more intrusive and unnecessary. Still, you feel like you need to say _something_ but again, the words won’t form into a statement that seems put-together or well thought-out despite having almost a whole day to think about the whole situation.

 

Dan stops drinking his tea and lets out a small, audible swallow as he glances in your direction. “You seem like you have something on your mind.”

 

“Oh…” You start, guilty, and give a shrug. “I mean...I don’t know…”

 

Dan’s voice is gentle but firm. “Y/n, whatever you have to say, I can handle it.” You look down and see Dan cover your other hand with his. “Just breathe.”

 

You take a shallow breath. “I...I just…” and you take another breath, deeper this time. “I...I really like you, Dan. Even though we haven’t spent much time together and stuff, I feel really...comfortable around you. And...I really don’t want what...I don’t know, what we have together to just be a one-night stand but...at the same time, I don’t think I’m ready to get into a big, like...relationship again, if that’s even what you want. I just out of one about a month ago and I’m still sort of not ready to…” There you stop from finishing that statement with ‘get my heart broken again’ and then trail off. “Yeah...I’m sorry, I just-”

 

“No, don’t apologize, y/n.” He looks away from you briefly and twists his mouth in thought before his eyes linger on your face. “I don’t want to diminish what you had to say by just going ‘Yeah, same’ but...I kinda feel the same way. Heh, I really don’t want to make an age thing and go ‘when I was your age’ but...let’s say if I was...well, CLOSER to your age, I would have been like ‘What? You’re super fucking gorgeous and we get along and we have awesome sex and we’re both single, what’s the problem?’ but I know it’s not that simple, especially if you just got out of a relationship. I mean, it’s been awhile since I’ve had like...an exclusive relationship. Things in my life are so busy lately that I really barely have time for myself, let alone another person. In a weird way, I’m kinda glad I don’t have a girlfriend because I’d honestly feel terrible I could give her the attention that having a girlfriend would require. But...I really do like you a lot and-” he scoffed, lowering his eyelids. “I admit, I kinda miss having somebody to shower with affection or even just...heh, waking up all cuddled up next to somebody, y’know?” He sighed. “But I understand if you don’t want to jump right in and be in a big, committed relationship just yet.” He pauses for a second before saying “Would you be fine with something more like…friends with benefits?”

 

You give a half-nod. “I...maybe-”

 

“I mean, you don’t have to agree to it just because I brought it up, FYI…” A barely there smile tugs at the corner of Dan’s mouth.

 

“No, it’s…” You sigh. “I might. I just...I’m afraid I’ll...do it wrong. I’ve never really done that kind of thing before.”

 

Dan purses his lips. “Well...Every relationship is different but I know in my experience, the only way it does work is if we have to be on the same page, about everything.” He runs his hand through his hair. “Again, I don’t want it to be an age thing but...y/n, I’m 37. I’m just kinda done with mind games and just evasive...like dating bullshit. I hate it plus I honestly just don’t have time to play detective over cryptic texts and shit like that and I don’t want things to get weird and sour between us because one of assumed something and we never actually…” Dan sighs heavily. “You get the idea.” He leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees and looks sideways at you, hopeful. “At least...do you want to give it a shot, until you know for sure, whether or not a dating thing is an option?”

 

“I…” You exhale. It’s a lot to think about. Honestly, the idea of a fuck buddy arrangement hadn’t occurred to you at all in all the time you thought about the whole thing. “Yeah. I just...I didn’t want to come out and say that the sex was...I mean, I understand the difference between sex and love, of course, it’s just...it’d be nice to...let go.”

 

“Let go how?”

 

Your eyes stray away from Dan’s face, staring at your cup of iced coffee. “It’s...complicated. I guess I don’t have the best track record when it comes to the guys I date but it felt like actual sex was such a chore because I couldn’t actually…” you make a gesture “ ‘finish’ during it and I hated that I had to finish by myself so...I don’t know. If I knew that sex was going to happen, I just started to care less and less and put less and less effort. I’ve never faked it but most of the time I would just zone out and wait for them to finish or just work make them finish.” You swallow. “The last guy I was with used to call me ‘frigid’ and-”

 

“WHOA, Okay, that is NOT cool. Jesus!” He laughs to mask the sudden nervous response and sighs, wincing. “I- I don’t want to sound up my own ass about the whole thing but...were your exes like...potatoes or something? Like...y/n, in my experience, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you and I’m sorry your exes weren’t more attentive lovers.”

 

You know Dan is trying to make you feel better but the phrase ‘attentive lovers’ makes you snort despite yourself and he rolls his eyes, more amused than annoyed.

 

“You know what I mean. Heh, I almost want to apologize, on behalf of all men that you’ve had to deal with less than stellar sex.” He chuckles again, self-consciously, fussing with his hair. “It’s not rocket science or anything. I mean...part of it is experience, I guess. The other part is just...listening or…” He gestures vaguely. “I don’t know. A vibe, for lack of a better term.” He sighs. “I really had no way of knowing you were getting over a breakup. All I really got was that you maybe needed a little TLC, y’know? Which...resulted in me trying way too fucking hard.”

 

He laughs sadly and softly strokes your cheek, coaxing a little smile out of you. “Sorry if that retroactively ruins your memory of that night, the thought of me fucking panicking the whole time, not wanting to...screw things up.”

 

You raise an eyebrow at him, more than a little skeptically. “You didn’t want to screw things up with _me_?”

 

Dan rolls his eyes as if that’s incredibly obvious to admit. “Uhh YEAH. When you get to know me, trust me. I’m half hopeless romantic and half...heh, hopeless, period. I’m also sensitive as fuck.”

 

You purse your lips and chuckle. “Well, I know that part just fine.” And put a hand to his chest.

 

Once Dan gets the picture, he curls up a little and steers your hand away with an amused smirk. “Easy, y/n!  No groping me in public. There are children present,” and he sticks his tongue out at you.

 

You giggle and pull your hand back. “Can I...grope you some other time?”

 

Dan snorts softly and raises an eyebrow at you. “Oh? I...take it you want to try the friends with benefits thing...or at least...think about it?”

 

You nod and then rethink your words. “Yeah...I at least...want to get you know you too. Heh, more than being a hopeless romantic, that is.”

 

Dan’s cheeks dimple as he tries to hide his excitement but ends up doing a terrible job of it.  “Yeah? I mean...okay!” He laughs and beams at you but also tries to rein in his big, infectious grin. “I...heh...want to get to know you too. I actually...felt bad when-” He rolls his eyes. “Arin asked me stuff about you and I just completely spaced. It was like one of those nightmares where you’re being quizzed on something you didn’t study.”

 

A self-conscious shiver tingles around your neck. “What...did you say about me?”

 

To that, Dan gives a shrug. “That you like Studio Ghibli movies and Hello Kitty.” He scoffs. “That was the only pertinent stuff I knew. I’m not telling my guy friend, no matter close we are, that you rode my face. Just...I didn’t really know anything about you not related to boning so...let’s fix that. But we take things slow, okay? Whatever way you want it. It can be just sex or just...being friends and occasionally sex or...heh, any combination but...we can figure all that out later, the specifics, but yeah…” He chuckles again, tipping his head forward and burying his face into your neck, tickling the area under your chin with his hair as he holds you close for a moment humming happily and positively thrumming all over before pulling away and kissing you again, almost too excited for words and you kiss him back, giggling.

 

“Heh, wow. Now I’m wondering how you’d react if I said no.”

 

To that, he shrugs. "I mean...not gonna lie, I would have been bummed but...I'd live. I can take rejection." His warm, open eyes search yours. “When did you want to meet up again? Like...what’s your schedule like?”

 

“Um...what about Friday? ” you suggest. You have work then by that’s when your off days start, just in case you want to have another morning sleeping in with Dan and your heart flutters at the thought.

 

Dan looks askance in thought for a moment. “Hmmm...yeah, I can do Friday. Friday...evening, maybe? I’ll try to get done early so it’s not like...1 in the morning and I’m fucking exhausted.”

 

“Friday it is.”

 

And you seal it with a kiss.

 

\---

You almost want to kick yourself for putting off seeing Dan to the end of the week because the wait ends up driving you crazy.

 

What you hadn’t had a chance to properly convey in words you tell him through text during the week. Sometimes it’s sharing funny animal memes but also going over the “specifics”. In so many words you tell him you’re fine with the textbook definition of “friends with benefits” and also with the caveat to keep things on the down-low for now. Your friends aren’t prudes but you figure it’s not something that’s any of their business anyway. Kirsten already has teased you for as long as you’ve known her for being an “amateur groupie” and this whole situation feels too much like deja vu; seeing a guy who happens to be in a band. Then there's the age difference wrinkle. Mostly you don’t want anybody, even your closest friends, assuming the worst about you; that this is an impulse born out of being on the rebound, that you’re in some kind of hurry to jump into bed with the nearest warm body without thinking, which isn't the case at all. 

 

Things proceed friendly, almost professionally for a few days but by Thursday, at work Dan texts you.

 

**> ugh I can’t wait for tomorrow D: **

 

You smile a little and understanding, holding the phone under the desk in case anybody spots you.

 

**> same. What do you have planned for tomorrow? **

 

You anticipate a lot of things. Maybe dinner or a movie and then sex. Definitely nothing specific or set in stone. 

 

**> Oh I don’t want to ruin the surprise, baby girl ;) **

 

You find yourself pouting but more than a little curious.

 

**> aww, can’t you give me one hint? :(**

 

**> A hint? Ok**

 

What follows is attached picture. You glance over your shoulder quickly and your heart drops with alarm. Would Dan really be the kind of guy to send you a dick pic in the middle of the day, knowing you're at work? 

 

Swallowing, you open it and immediately breath a sigh of relief when a cursory scan reveals that it’s not a dick pic.

 

It’s a pic of Dan sitting on a couch and leaning back, only showing his chest with one hand covertly slipped under his T-shirt.

 

You’re squinting at the picture, trying to parse the meaning. There is an obvious implication but you wonder if it’s something more obtuse that you’re meant to glean the meaning from before Dan sends another text.

 

**> need another hint? ;)**

 

You shake your head, more at yourself than anything.

 

**> sure. Give me a heads up before you send me a dick pic, tho :S**

 

**> hahahaha no dick pics. Promise. **

 

The next picture is also is of Dan from the chin down, only this time, his shirt is pulled up with the hand not holding his phone tracing a long fingertip around his left nipple.

 

_Oh._

 

**> you get free rein on these puppies...tomorrow. Just so you know, I get REALLY loud when I get bitten here. Have fun at work :P **

 

You sit back in your chair and scowl as the images (and sounds) explode into your head. That motherfucker.

  
Oh, he was going to get it tomorrow. That was for damn sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of teases, lol
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to split things up a bit. Technically this chapter was going to be relationship stuff AND banging but doing that meant this chapter would have taken me much longer to write and in turn, been super long itself. So stay tuned ~*


	8. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hope it was worth the wait for y'all ~_~

Friday night after you get off work you spend in an almost blind panic of activity.

 

You vacuum the carpet, clean your room, change the sheets and generally clean and declutter your apartment, stopping short of dusting and spraying everything with Febreze, including the couch.

 

Before, everything that happened with Dan was more or less spontaneous to the point you’re surprised that it even actually happened at all. Even though it surprised you to hear from Dan that he was just maybe even more nervous than you about spending the night with you and the moments leading up to it, tonight you definitely didn’t want to be so caught off-guard. You wanted to be ready. Tonight, whether you meant it to or not, was going to be the test of whether there would be something more than the thrill of a one-night stand, something worth sustaining even if it was just everything shy of typical boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. It’s only the fact that most of it is so unlike anything you’re used to you’re more than a little rattled by the whole thing, even more than the idea of seeing a guy ten years your senior.

 

As you shower, you rest your forehead against the slippery tiles as the hot water cascades down your bare back, willing yourself to steady your nerves.

 

Around 8 o'clock, Dan texts you after you’ve gotten dressed in a somewhat low-cut tank-top and skinny jeans.

 

**> Ok, before I head out I have a question for you ;(**

 

Before you can text back, Dan sends an attached picture. 

 

He's standing in what you guess is a bathroom, shirtless and turning his head to the side and jokingly pursing his lips. Around his mouth and the bottom half of his face, his stubble has grown out much longer and dotted here and there at the bottom of his chin with silvery gray whiskers.

 

Your mouth goes dry but you text back. 

 

**> um what's the question?**

**> do you want me to shave it off?**

**> lol you're asking me?**

**> sure, why not? I'm not going to keep it if you don't like it**

 

You hesitate. On the one hand, you're actually a little giddy at the idea that Dan is willing to go that extra mile for you but on the other hand, you'd be lying if the feeling of more stubble scratching against your skin makes you feel tingly all over.

 

**> ummmmmm keep it but trim it so that's it's not messy. I don’t like messy beards :S**

**> b’okay. see you soon :)**

 

‘B’okay’? You get the what he’s trying to say, it just catches you off guard for a second. Maybe it’s some regional thing? You wonder briefly if you can ask him at some point where he’s from or even just a little more about him. God, you still haven’t asked him what his day job was.

 

A little later after you’ve sprayed yourself with vanilla and orange blossom body spray and put on a bit of eyeliner, you get another text.

 

**> Ok, I'm on my way. I just need to pick up some things first**

**> like what?**

**> hah condoms for one. Since I'm heading to the pharmacy, do you want anything to snack on?**

You bite the inside of your cheek but can’t stop yourself from what you’re about to text back.

**> besides you? ;)**

**> hahahah oh you :P**

**> I’ll see you soon...then you can snack on me all you want ;)**

 

You chew on your lower lip as you plop yourself onto your couch, wondering if it's too late to change clothes. You went out of your way to put on your nicer jeans but still. Part of you wants to, more used to the dating routine than you realized. Even with the flirty texting, you don’t think you’re just going to have sex right away. That almost seems too easy. At least maybe go out to eat first or go out...somewhere.

 

Maybe it's the week's wait and Dan putting ideas in your head yesterday with those texts but you really don't see yourself lasting long through a nice sit-down dinner or going anywhere else outside of your apartment, too eager to just let loose and go crazy on him, even changing the bedding and putting down fresh sheets in anticipation for just that. 

 

You fidget on the couch before scrolling through Netflix, just hoping to put something on to take your mind off things. You’re still looking through the list of horror movies and your eyes start to glaze over when you hear a staccato beat of knocks at the door and you have to stop yourself from flinging the remote aside as you heave yourself up off the couch and open the door, your heartbeat quickening. 

 

Dan is leaning with one forearm braced against the door jamb, wearing a white leather jacket zipped all the way up, edged with thin black stripes and carrying in his other hand a small plastic bag.

 

He smiles at you and you’re inwardly pleased as you notice his eyes track up and down your body with interest before meeting your eyes with an expectant glimmer, one corner of his mouth lifted in a cool, sexy smirk.

 

“Hey.”

 

You chuckle breathlessly. Already you can feel butterflies churning in your stomach. “H-hey...come in…”

 

You move aside and watch with dizzy yearning as Dan strides in before turning to you, one hand in his jacket pocket.

 

“So uh!...did you want to go out somewhere?,” you blurt out, your voice coming out nervous and high, almost manic.

 

Dan shrugs. “Heh, I mean...it’s your call, y/n. I’m totally fine with whatever you’re up for.”

 

“Well…” You fidget. “I kind of...wanted to stay in tonight, if that’s okay.”

 

In spite of your nervousness, Dan smiles at you with reassurance. “Okay. Staying in it is.”

 

You gesture for Dan to take a seat on the couch, which he does and he puts the plastic bag on the coffee table. “Can I...get you something to drink?”

 

“Sure. No alcohol, though, if that’s all right.”

 

“Oh...recovering?” You say as you make your way to the kitchen area and open the fridge.

 

Dan snorts. “Oh no, nothing like that. I’m just a total lightweight.”

 

“Oh.” You frown at yourself. That was awfully presumptuous of you to assume. “Well, I have Pepsi-”

 

Before you can list any of the other drinks in your fridge, Dan pipes up. “Pepsi’s fine.”

 

You pull out a can and one for yourself and make your way back to the couch, handing off one of the cans to Dan, giving you one of his goofy dimpled smiles and making your heart flutter.

 

As you both crack your cans open, your eyes glance over at Dan, not expecting to see anything in particular but locking on his hands, turning your head and squinting.

 

You don’t think you’re staring that hard until Dan gulps and lowers the can. “Hmm? What’s up?”

 

“Oh...I was just looking at your hands…” you mutter and Dan laughs in understanding.

 

“ _Ohhh_ , you were looking at my weird ape thumbs.” He puts his can on the coffee table as you take his hand, looking closer at his thumb. It’s strange now you never noticed it before or looked close enough to.

 

“Oh, wow. You have brachydactyly?”

 

Dan scoffs. “I guess that’s what it’s called but yeah. It’s fine if you think they’re weird and gross-”

 

“Oh no, I don’t! I’ve just...never seen anybody in real life with them. It’s actually kind of fascinating.”

 

Dan scoffs again and ducks his head as faint blush colors his cheeks. “Oh. Heh, good. I was about to say...it’s a bit late to call this whole thing off because of my thumbs considering…” His lips twist naughtily.

 

You raise an eyebrow. “Considering what?”

 

“Oh...y’know...those thumbs have already been all up in your lady business,” his says as his grin splits his whole face and you scoff, cuffing him lightly in the shoulder as he laughs harder.

 

“Oh, what _ever_!”

 

“Oh no, no, no. You were _lovin’_ it at the time, don’t lie.” Dan scrunches up his nose you and you roll your eyes at him

 

“Ugh. I’m not lying, shut up.” You pout and turn your head away before you feel Dan shift on the couch and look up and see him laugh before backing you up against the arm of the couch, leaning over you with his eyelids lowered and smirking with challenge.

 

“Oh yeah? _Make me._ ”

 

“Yeah?” You exhale and reach up to cup the back of Dan’s head, your fingers lightly raking through the soft curls. It’s only been a week but you find you’ve missed this: the texture of his hair against your fingertips, his honey-brown eyes gazing at you with such a sweet fondness, you can’t help smiling. Warm hunger shivers inside you. God, it’s been a long week. “You sure you want to play this game?”

 

Dan’s body turns completely sideways, gripping the armrest behind you and his lower body bumps suddenly against yours, right between your legs. The throb you feel there through your jeans takes your breath away.

 

“I dunno. Are you?”

 

You exhale, your fingers tightening in his hair before yanking his head closer to yours.

 

“I asked you first.”

 

Dan hisses low in his throat. “If that’s any indication then fuck yes I want to play. I brought Trojans, turned my phone off. I came _ready_ to play, baby girl.”

 

As Dan’s lips capture yours, you immediately gasp at the feeling of his whiskers tickling around your mouth, opening wider to catch more of the tender softness of his lips. Your fingers tangle deeper as another hand curls around Dan's side, going around to his backside. He shivers as you slide your palm against the back pocket of his jeans before roughly grabbing him there. Dan groans against your lips but takes the hint to crush his body closer. 

 

“Fuck,” he breathes. Taking one of your hands in his, he steers towards the front of his jacket to the zipper and you waste no time pulling it down, almost wrenching the jacket completely off before Dan with a panting laugh takes his hands off the arm rest and shrugs out of it the rest of the way, letting the jacket fall to the floor.

 

“Whoa,” is all that comes out of your mouth as your eyes drink in the sight before you; a bright, almost eye-searing turquoise blue tank top stretch tight across his chest and then dipping tantalizingly low to show off his collarbones and a sprinkling of chest hair. Slashed across the front are the words “Def Leppard Love Bites” written in a sizzling, jagged yellow-orange font.

 

As your hands splay across Dan’s chest, you can feel his deep hum vibrate through your palms all the way to your fingertips, looking up to see his hair curtained around his face and his hazel eyes playfully simmering. “Mmmmmm…you like?”

 

“Y-yeah,” you mutter. Almost a whole week of waiting, fueled by those texts, breaks what little self-control you had reined in. Forget wanting to force yourself to wait and leaving sex for later, you want Dan _now_ and every second not having him is a second too long.

 

Your leg snakes around his side as your hands leap to his shoulders, yanking him even closer and making his head snap forward and grunt before kissing him hungrily, your tongue seeking out his. 

 

Dan squirms against you and reciprocates for a moment before grunting again, putting his hands on yours and pulling away.

 

“Y/n, y/n...stop for a sec...”

 

He sinks heavily back on the couch and exhales, his chest heaving.

 

You blink in surprise. “I...is something wrong? Was I going too fast?”

 

He sighs again. “No, it...I get the feeling you want to just go ahead and jump right in but I have some stuff I need to air out between us first.” He must realize how he sounds before he looks at you and waves his hands apologetically. “N-nothing bad, I can assure you, just...stuff that’s been on my mind that I’d...honestly much rather tell you in person than text it.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Still, you can’t help a tickle of worry creep into your stomach, if it was important enough for Dan to stop everything for. 

 

Dan gulps and brushes his hair away from his face with the side of his hand. “I...I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said the other day, how you used to feel like sex was a chore and it kinda,” he laughs almost reflexively, “no it REALLY bummed me out-”

 

“Sorry,” you say almost automatically. 

 

Dan groans. “No, y/n, don’t-” he breaks off and laughs. “That’s what I mean, it-” he sighs. “You don’t _have_ to apologize because I understand. I really do. I know it’s not possible to fix every bad or at least...disappointing thing in your life involving sex considering it...y’know...happened already and it’s in the past but…” He takes one of your hands and rubs his thumb over the back. “I, at least, don’t want you to feel like when you’re with me, sex feels like a chore or that you HAVE to do anything or you feel obligated. I’m a…” he chuckles softly. “I’m a grown ass man. You’re not going to hurt my fragile man-pride or anything if you say you’re not in the mood one night or something. And…” He ducks his head slightly. “I’m kiiiinda hoping that goes both ways, if I’m...for whatever reason not feelin’ it, you don’t give me shit about it. But yeah. It’s just a feeling I have along with what you told me but maybe...I dunno...it felt like a chore for you before because you weren’t being given what you wanted or being listened to so you just, like you said, tuned out or put your needs aside for the other person and I don’t want you to feel that pressure when you’re with me. We can just have fun together and heh...I know personally, I won’t feel good until you get something out of it, whatever it is.” He lets out a heavy sigh and brushes a hand over his forehead. “Fuck, I’m sorry I stopped things cold to basically repeat myself but yeah.”

 

You nod and wince a little. Even though everything you told Dan was honest (painfully so at times), the last thing you wanted was for him to feel sorry for you. “I understand just...I’m sorry I made it...sound like that.”

 

“Y/n, you don’t have to be ashamed about it-”

 

“No, not that, I mean…” Dan lets go of your hand as rub the back of your neck. “I didn’t mean to come off like I’m pathetic and...like...totally inexperienced. I admit I’ve never been able to come during sex but…” You give a shrug. “There are some things I’m kiiiinda good at.”

 

“Yeah? Like what?”

 

An unconscious smirk spreads across your face as you look sideways at Dan. “Heh. Um...do you want me to show you?”

 

Dan gives you a wary look and lets out a nervous chuckle. “Uh...heh...maybe? Depends on...what it is…”

 

You let out a low laugh, placing a hand on his leg. “Well...you did say something about letting me snack on you so…”

 

“ _Oh._ ” His expression softens in understanding, lowering his head and leaving a trail of tender but scratchy kisses from your cheek down the side of your neck and you swallow a shuddery moan. “Heh. Well...I’m _more_ than happy to let you snack on me, baby girl…”

 

You swallow and give the crotch of Dan’s jeans a teasing squeeze. “Lean back for me.” Dan starts to until you maneuver him all the way to the other arm of the couch, one of his legs hanging over the side of the seat and the other bent against the back. He looks up at you with slight bewilderment as you mutter. “I want to have some room. I don’t feel like kneeling on the floor.”

 

Dan’s breathing is deeper as he adjusts himself on the cushions. “F-fair enough…” As he sprawls out into a more comfortable position underneath you, he flickers a mischievous smirk up at you. “It’d be... _sss_...unbecoming of the Mother of Dragons to kneel anyway, y’know?”

 

For a moment, you’re caught off-guard and wrinkle your nose at him but it does remind you of something you’d forgotten about. “Heh...on the subject, how did you know I like Game of Thrones, anyway?”

 

Dan rolls his eyes slightly as he tips his head back against the curve of the arm rest. “I saw your House Stark thing for like...a second out of the corner of my eye. At the time, I was more...y'know...preoccupied with the chick kneeling in front of me like some wild lioness ready to pounce on a tasty gazelle.”

 

You hum and straddle Dan’s body. “Oh, this mysterious girl again? You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type.”

 

“Mmm, yeah. You won’t want to get on her bad side though. I heard she bites.”

 

You lean down and purr softly against Dan’s ear, practically jumping for joy inside at the quiver he makes. “ _Damn right I do_.”

 

Dan laughs shakily. “Um...p-please don’t bite my dick, though.”

 

“Alright…I won’t bite you there. Everywhere else is fair game.”

 

When you finally kiss again, it’s like a lit match being dropped into your stomach, bursting out inside you but you force yourself to slow down this time and really savor Dan’s kisses even as the whiskers grazing against you hasten your need for him.

 

Dan groans and sinks his head back against the heavy arm rest and lets his mane of curls cascade and spill onto the side table behind him, exposing his throat to you as you work your way down, your hands slyly slipping under his tank-top and feeling up his chest before bunching it almost all the way up, pushing his heaving chest into view.

 

His rib cage stills for a moment and then settles back down as draw a light fingertip around one pert, candy-pink nipple. Dan lets out a quiet, lost moan.

 

You pretend to hum thoughtfully. “I think I’ll start right...here…”

 

With a smack of your lips, you latch your mouth around the tender bud and you can feel the gasp he makes before you hear it as well as the scratch of denim as his lower body rubs against the cloth cushions.

 

“Oh my _god_ , y/n…” he murmurs with a shudder. “You have no idea how bad I wanted this…”

 

You hum and give his nipple a flick with your tongue and pull away slightly. “What, teasing your nips?”

 

“K-kinda...but... _fuck_ , just...heh...maybe I have issues I need to work out but I really just like the idea of letting you just...have your way with me.”

 

“Mmm, I can tell.” You work your tongue around the slick circle of his areola. “You make so.much.noise when I tease you, Danny.”

 

Dan whimpers and chuckles unsteadily. “I’m a noisy bitch, FYI…”

 

Without warning, you fasten your mouth over his nipple and suck hard and Dan almost startles you with a loud keening whine, his body arching up and the back of his head thumping almost painfully back against the armrest.

 

“Oh my fucking _god_...fuuuuck…”

 

The hand he had been resting on the side of your arm jumps up and goes into his hair, grabbing hard. 

 

Even if Dan gave that offer specifically for biting, you aren’t a biter, at least not to a sadistic level or enough to draw blood. The closest you can get is now as you graze the sensitive flesh with just the edge of your teeth, pulling away with a soft, wet suck and drawing along with it a string of shuddery gasps and needy whimpers and you can feel his lower body rock upwards desperately, seeking friction.

 

Reaching one hand down, you palm Dan through his jeans and he moans low in his throat, pressing against your hand, warm and pulsing.

 

“Holy shit, you want me to fuckin’ beg, y/n? _Fuuuuck_ …” His voice is ragged and urgent, chills scuttling down your skin.

 

 “WELL," you say with a joking roll of your eyes. "I _could_ speed things up just a _teensy_ bit…”

 

Dan scoffs with just as much humor. “Oh well...don’t fuckin’ put yourself out or anything.”

 

“Naw, you have a point. I’m…” you pause as you kiss your way across the light dusting of hair on Dan’s upper chest. “Not seeing the the bigger picture.”

 

He looks down his nose at you with the hint of a smile. “Meaning my dick.”

 

“Yeah, more or less.”

 

You don’t spend nearly as much time teasing Dan’s other nipple with the way his body faintly quakes underneath you, soft babbles spilling from his lips breaking out in a cry as you tug away with the edge of your teeth. Dan’s head lolls against the armrest, his breathing choppy as he gives a shudder as you kiss your way down his chest. Following the faint trail of hair, you move backward, being mindful of Dan’s coltish legs sprawled out underneath you. 

 

As you travel over the gentle curving slope of his stomach, you’re startled by Dan’s hands suddenly appearing in your line of sight and you jerk your head backward as he fumbles open his belt and then takes his hands away, panting.

 

“Uh...I could have done that, y’know.” You say with an amused mutter.

 

“Heh. Now you don’t have to.”

 

You hum and lean in as Dan strokes your cheek, brushing back your hair before laying his hands almost obediently on his thighs.

 

You exhale as you pop open the button of his jeans and ease the zipper down, Dan lifting his bottom half off the couch as you pull his pants down to the middle of his thighs and then settling back down. For a moment, you take in the sight of his dark boxer briefs warped in the front and hum and give his clothed erection a delicate squeeze, making Dan hum in return and then hiss as you touch with your fingertips the tiny wet spot.

 

You bite your lip. Well, this is happening now, you think to yourself. “I...I should say...it’s been awhile since I’ve done this so I’m a little rusty.”

 

Dan swallows and wraps his fingers around your wrist. “Just do whatever you’re capable of. Trust me. I grade on a huge curve." and he laughs softly.

 

You purse your lips and pull on the waistband of his boxer briefs, easing them down. “So you’re saying you’re easy?”

 

He looks down his nose at you and winks. “The easiest.”

 

You try to hide your smile as you lean down, spreading your knees apart and wrapping your fingers around the base of his erection, lightly stroking it and watching out of the corner of your eye Dan’s stomach rise and fall and when you finally bring you mouth down onto the head, Dan releases a quiet hiss trailing into a groan as you tongue laps up the bead of precum poised on the tip, the taste sharp but not terrible. 

 

You let out a quiet sound of surprise as you feel Dan gently comb his fingers through your hair before holding back the stray locks away from your face.

 

“Okay, NOW I won’t interrupt you. Go ahead.”

 

You murmur and work your way around the head of his dick, holding onto the bottom of his shaft with your loosely wrapped fist as Dan’s breath quickens into pants. Working your way down, you press your tongue to the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, switching between tiny teasing licks and longer, more purposeful swipes, intent on both getting him wet enough for you to handle and also to draw out more of those shamefully loud but admittedly cute choked whimpers and whines.

 

You work your way all the way down to the base and then back up again, lightly tracing over the pulsing veins with the tip of your tongue before you make your way back to the top, Dan’s noises have reached a fever pitch of labored, breathy incoherency, making you snort.

 

“I haven’t even sucked on you yet.”

 

“Heh...don’t rush. Definitely, d-don’t rush…” he murmurs. “Jus-AHhh….nghmmmm….”

 

You don’t think to wait to hear Dan finish speaking as you let your mouth open and let it sink down partially, your grip on the rest of the shaft tightening just a fraction. 

 

Covering your teeth with your lips and letting your jaw relax, the fullness in your mouth already feeling like accidentally grazing Dan with your teeth is becoming more and more of a possibility. You already can’t help the saliva trickling out of your slack mouth as you let yourself adjust before starting to move, bobbing your head and pumping your fist towards your mouth while your other hand rests on a spot just above his hip, Dan’s hands drifting to your shoulders and gently petting and stroking.

 

Before you have a chance to shut your eyes and just get lost in the steady rhythm while Dan pants when you see in your field of vision Dan’s hips jump upward and then his bottom half sink back onto the cushions almost in embarrassment. 

 

You look up through the strings of hair hanging over your face, your body so heavy with desire, you can feel yourself salivating.

 

“Um...you don’t have to hold still. If you want you could…” and you trail off.

 

You think it fair to give him the option and hope you don’t have to elaborate on what you mean. You try to recall the last time you’ve given head, let alone deep-throated and come up short only to decide it’s been too long. Your jaw and throat probably couldn’t take it after not doing it for so long.

 

Dan huffs, cupping your jaw and tilting your head up. “Is...is that what you want?” His voice is quiet, testing and you feel his thumb press to your lips, tracing a circle around the pliant bow of your mouth, parting your lips slowly. “You want me to _fuck_ that pretty little mouth?”

 

You shudder, a quiet moan rising up from your throat. It had just been a casual offer (no harm, no foul) but god, his voice casts such a heady spell on you. “Yes,” you say weakly, your eyelids fluttering.

 

“Think you can handle it, baby girl?” Dan’s voice is a barely audible groan as the opened metal belt buckle jingles, sitting up and loosely holding the side of your face.

 

“Yeah, I-” You gulp. “Just go slow...and don’t pull on my hair too hard.”

 

Dan releases you and your head drops forward, rolling his jeans further down. You swallow a mouthful of hungry spit and Dan clears his throat above you. 

 

“How do you want to let me know if you want to stop?”

 

“Um...oh!” You put on hand on Dan’s upper thigh and pick a spot to pinch, making him give a fleeting hiss. “If I pinch you right here, then...yeah.”

 

God, it hadn't even occured you to give a sign just in case you want to stop. Once you start, you do even _want_ to stop? 

 

Dan's breathing is wobbly as he places both of his hands on the back of your head gingerly and you can see his stomach hollow as he guides your face lower. You relax your throat and sink your mouth, lower, lower, until-

 

“Ohfuck!” he sobs suddenly, “ _Y/n_ …”

 

Dan’s hips jerk up involuntarily and you hum deeply around him, flicking your tongue in a spot that makes his breath catch almost in a squeak of astonishment. 

 

“Fuck,” he gasps out and can’t bring himself to laugh, his voice too shaky. “You... _really_ want to do this, huh?”

 

“Mmmmmhmmmm…” you stroke his upper thighs, giving him the go ahead before his hands readjust on the back of your head, his fingers trembling.

 

“Oh-okay...just...I’ll...I’ll go nice and slow, okay?”

 

You hum again in the affirmative and his hips start to pump upwards into your mouth as you brace your palms on the sides of his narrow hips for support, being careful not to let your teeth get too close to his dick as it slides wetly in and out of your mouth. 

 

For a moment, there's nothing but the sound of lewd wet slurping and gulping, the tiny metallic clicking of Dan’s opened belt buckle and Dan’s breathy pants and incoherent words of praise sweeping up and up as his body curls and uncurls, shifting underneath you.

 

You let out an unconscious moan and he whines deep in his throat, bending one leg and tangling his fingers harder into your hair as you breathe hard through your nose, your eyes watering but loving it.

 

Dan moans. “Fuuuuck, baby girl. You’re doing such a good job, just fucking... _taking_ it.”

 

You moan in reply, growing wetter as your upper body shakes. Without stopping yourself, your hand slips between your legs, pressing your fingers for a second at the liquid ache before discreetly unzipping your jeans and slipping your hand inside. As you press your fingertips briefly against your throbbing clit and then start rubbing, you mewl with need around Dan's shaft. 

 

“Y-y/n...do you need some help with that?”

 

You start, guilty. Your hand freezes in place. “Umm...uh uh…” you mumble, which makes Dan chuckle.

 

“Heh, don’t talk with your mouth full, baby girl.”

 

You pull your mouth off his dick with a wet ‘pop’, your jaw already feeling a touch sore and slack. “No...I’m good…," you croak. 

 

“Really? ‘Cuz...we could totally do something where I could take care of that for you like...sixty-nine-”

 

“No, really. I’m fine...I want…” You give the underside of Dan’s cock a small lick, pleased by the soft sigh he makes above you. “I want to make you feel good…”

 

Dan exhales, not enough for a laugh but at around the same cadence as one. “I mean...okay. I just…” He leans his head back again as you continue licking. “W-wanted to um...give you... _fuck_ , the option just in case...you...um…”

 

“Okay...I get the point." 

 

“A-actually…” he puts his hand on the back of your head to halt you. “Is it fine if we take this to the bedroom? It’s just...really hard to get comfortable on this couch and I’m all…” he wriggles to drive his point home. “...heh, my legs are all scrunched up.”

 

“Oh...okay. Yeah, we can...do that…” You scramble off of his body and hop off the couch as he unfolds his long legs and then stoops down to pull off his sneakers and then shuck off his jeans before standing and with a grin, you grab the bottom of his tank top and steer him into your room, fumbling with the dimmer switch, kissing him hotly. 

 

“Now, lay back for me.”

 

Dan sits on the edge of the bed but looks you over and leaning forward, you let out a yelp as he propels you forward by the belt loops of your jeans and tugs them down for you, purring.

 

“Niiice.”

 

“Huh?” You look down and huff. “Oh...yeah...I wore blue panties, I guess.”

 

“Just randomly?”

 

“Yeah,” you say with a shrug.

 

Dan rolls his eyes slightly. “Blue’s my favorite color, FYI.”

 

“Oh,” you say with a laugh and you make a mental note to maybe buy some blue lingerie or just lingerie in general. Getting dressed earlier it was hard to find underwear that wasn’t either falling apart, stretched out of shape or were cartoon print. At the moment, all that is unimportant as you bend at the waist and inch your jeans off before climbing onto the bed, breathing hard as Dan scoots backward and lays down, his hands going back to cup the back of your head. 

 

You wince a little at the feel of your own saliva cooling on Dan’s erection but get back to it or try to.

 

The way you keep stopping and pulling back to find the best angle that won’t cause too much strain on your jaw eventually doesn't go unnoticed by Dan.

 

"Y/n, do you need to stop?"

 

"Um..." Your jaw is aching way too much now and your lips twist sadly. "Yeah..."

 

You let yourself be pulled by Dan as he lovingly strokes your upper back. "It's okay, y/n. You did say you were rusty so...it's all good."

 

"I know, I just...wanted to make you feel good…,” you mumble, more than a little disheartened and defeated you could follow through, even though Dan seemed to really be enjoying it. Unfortunately, that had been all you were focusing your energy on doing despite what your restless hand wanted to do. 

 

"And you have, really!" Dan cups your face in his hands and kisses your forehead and cheeks. "Seriously, you've done more than enough and I’m really...heh, impressed but...I _reaaaaallly_ don't want you to dislocate your jaw trying to blow me.” His thumb strokes your cheekbone, inviting you to look up into his face and smile a little and he smiles wider and gently bumps his forehead against yours. “Awww, there’s that smile.” With one more kiss to your cheek, he sits up and guides you back against the bed, kissing your upturned mouth.

 

You jump as you feel a hand curl around your side, then another as he settles over you, rucking up your tank top, humming against your heated skin.

 

“Now, I think it’s only fitting I get to make _you_ feel good now, right?”

 

“Yeah, but-” You make a move to sit up but Dan immediately leans over further and pins your wrists to the bed. Not hard but with enough force to surprise you and stop what you’re about to say with a soft gasp.

 

“No buts,” he purrs, holding you in place with one look from those tawny eyes.

 

“I...okay,” you mutter, instantly put in your place. Now what you had to say didn’t seem so important now.

 

“Heh, good.” You let out a groan as Dan kisses down your throat, his kisses burning like wildfire across your skin, making you squirm against his grip. “Just...fuckin’...let me do my thing, baby girl.”

 

He growls under his breath and chuckles as he makes his way down. “Fuck, you taste so fuckin’ _good_.”

 

You start as his teeth latch onto the neckline of your tank top before releasing it and growling again more playfully with a wild shake of his dark hair. “God, I just want to fucking _devour_ you…”

 

You whine and arch yourself up, not really to try to buck him off but just to get more and he laughs.

 

“Naw, I won’t do that. It’s been a looooong week. You deserve a little TLC…”

 

He releases your wrists but you stay right where you are as he slides your tank top up. As soon as his hot mouth finds your breasts, your hands go into his hair, cupping the back of his head before threading your fingers through the thick curls.

 

You gasp out his name and you feel his warm breath against he chuckles against your skin, his mouth covering one nipple and lavishing it with his dexterous tongue before patiently moving to the next, whining and panting and arching up with your eyes half-shut as the tingles from his scruff tease your sensitive skin.

 

As he makes his way further down, you sit up long enough to wrench your tank top completely off. Your whole body is reeling from the sensations of roughness and softness, wetness and heat and Dan hasn’t even gotten all the way down yet. Your nerves are on fire and you’re completely lost in it.

 

Dan kisses across your stomach and you feeling the confining tightness of your panties ease a little as he pulls back the elastic and then slides them off your legs, probably landing somewhere on the floor and instead of getting right to it, he moves even lower and nuzzles his stubble up and down your inner thigh; first one and then the other, making you mewl against the exquisite burn and kick your legs. 

 

“Da-dan, please…god, please…”

 

One of your hands clutches hard onto the blanket underneath you, the fingers on your other hand trembling as they wind around and around one hank of curls and you have to exercise a lot of restraint to not pull Dan’s hair right out his scalp.

 

With how wound up you are, the feeling of Dan’s wet soft tongue against your clit is almost as a surprise as it then gently probes deeper inside. Before your hips involuntarily buck up, this time Dan’s hands pin your hips down on the bed, gently but firmly.

 

He chuckles and purses his lips. “I know it’s hard but _try_ to stay still.”

 

As his mouth goes to work, sucking, lightly nibbling and licking, the work of his lips and tongue as well as his stubble tickling around your inner thighs, the noises coming out of your mouth are some unholy combination of giggles, whines and choked back sobs as you squeeze your eyes shut and toss you head back and forth against the bed, holding on for dear life, subtly steering Dan’s head to the areas you want him to focus on while your thighs constrict around his head.

 

Dan’s head lifts for a second, his eyes crinkled around the edges. “I...assume those noises mean I’m doing good?”

 

You let out a breathy laugh, sweeping a hand over your face.  “Yeah, I...sorry. Your beard is just...really tickly.”

 

“Heh, okay. Do you...want me to keep going or are you ready for…” He bobs his eyebrows. “Something else?”

 

Your head flops backward on the bed letting out a heavy exhale. “Please, I just want...just plow the shit out of me, Dan, PLEASE, I can’t….”

 

He laughs. “Okay, okay. Be right back.”

 

Dan quickly rises off the bed and trots back into the living room. The door isn’t open wide enough but you can hear the crinkle of plastic followed by Dan grunting and the sound of cardboard being torn open and he trots back in, and you stifle a giggle at the fact his erection bobbing up against the bottom of his tank top as he comes back in brandishing two foil packets.

 

“Now then,” he pants before holding them up for you to see. “Lubed or regular?”

 

“Um...lubed.”

 

“Alright then.” He tears the packet open with his teeth and spits out the top before sitting on the edge of the bed to roll it on diligently. He turns back to you and as if remembering he has it on, makes a move to take his shirt off but you stop him.

 

“Um...could you...keep it on for me?” you murmur shyly and he smiles, raising his scarred eyebrow. 

 

“Heh, either you think I’m smoking hot with it on or you have a thing for Def Leppard.”

 

“Um...It’s a bit of both,” and you stroke his back, guiding him back to bed. “I’ll tell you later.”

 

Dan’s hands find their way to your waist, his mouth burning hot as it finds the turn of your neck. “Oh? So I don’t get to hear that Def Leppard secretly makes you crazy fucking hot? Way to keep me in suspense.”

 

“ _You_ make me crazy fucking hot,” you say with a giggle.

 

“Awww, y/n!” he coos with almost childish delight, making you giggle again as he settles over you, his kisses ablaze with affection.

 

As Dan kisses the slope of your neck to your chest, he hums and begins softly singing under his breath, almost to himself.

 

_When you make love, do you look in the mirror?_

_Who do you think of, does he look like me?_

 

Once your brain realizes what’s happening (and what song is it), you start to curl up, groaning in some combination of embarrassment, amusement and boiling over desire. “Ughmygod…”

 

Except for Dan’s short, husky chuckle, he continues on as if you hadn’t interrupted him, murmuring directly into your ear.

 

_Do you tell lies and say that it’s forever?_

_Do you think twice, or just touch and see?_

 

His fingers stroke the tops of your thighs, coaxing them open as his warm vocalizations hit the shell of your ear, letting out a yelp as his fingers cup your sex briefly before plunging one long finger into you. Your hands cling harder at his upper back, your voice a greedy whine.

 

_When you’re alone, do you let go?_

_Are you wild and willing or is just for show?_

 

You chant out ‘Fuck’ like a prayer as Dan pushes his finger deeper inside as he hovers over you before suddenly withdrawing it, making you whine again as he kneels between your legs, gradually pulling himself into you, your head dropping back onto the pillow with relief even as Dan keeps softly singing.

 

_I don’t wanna touch you too much baby_

_‘Cuz making love to you might drive me crazy_

_I know you think that love is the way you make it_

_So I don’t wanna be there when you decide to break it_

 

 _Love b-_ ”

 

“DAN FOR FUCK’S SAKE,” you finally sob.

 

“Okay, okay,” he laughs and placates you with kisses. “I just got swept up in the moment. No more singing during, promise.”

 

“It’s not that just...I really...I can’t…”

 

“You just want me to go ahead and plow the shit out of you, huh?”

 

You huff. “I mean...yeah…when you put it like that-" 

 

“As you wish,” he says with a naughty half-smile before pausing. “Actually, maybe we should get under the covers.”

 

“Oh...yeah.” You realize you hadn’t even turned down the blanket and sheets and you pull away and sweep the blanket open and Dan follows you in between the cool cotton sheets, settling right back between your legs and then sinking back into you with a pleased hum.

 

“Better?," you say as you stroke his arms. 

 

“Yeah...it’s nice and cozy…” With a joking purr, he kisses you deeper, rolling his hips. “And _warm_...you could forge iron in this pussy.”

 

You snort and wrap your leg around his waist, pulling him in deeper. “What do you think I’m doing?”

 

“Oh, shit,” he giggles and nuzzles against your face. “You want every inch of this _hot_ Valyrian steel, y/n?”

 

You giggle back and thread your fingers through his messy hair. “Fuck yes.”

 

Once it starts to actually get going, neither of you almost don’t talk. That’s not to say either you and Dan are silent. If anything, the prominent sound is a lot of laughter and giggling, not even really at anything specific. In the moment, It just felt good to laugh, just like it felt good being with Dan. Never mind not being able to orgasm during sex, when was the last time sex itself actually put you in a good enough mood to laugh or that you felt that comfortable? Even just being naked in front of somebody else used to make you feel self-conscious, wanting to scuttle under the covers as soon as possible.

 

Dan pants quicker and harsher against the side of your neck, his thrusts getting harder and faster and the headboard starting to clack rhythmically against the wall sends you into another fit of breathless giggles.

 

“Heh, nice to know...ah...our boning has musical accompaniment.”

 

“Shut up,” you mutter and pull him for a sloppy kiss.

 

“You shut up,” he mutters back, smirking. “You...getting close?”

 

“I...think so.” You make a move to touch yourself but Dan’s hand is alright there, erratically rubbing your clit, making you whine and thrash.

 

“More, Danny…” Your fingers grab tighter at the front of his tank top and you’re afraid it might rip right off his chest.

 

“Oh, sure,” he says almost casually and quickens the pace as you quickly reorient his hand right where you need it, your hips pumping furiously and out of sync as the feeling builds inside of you like a cresting wave, ready to crash hard.

 

“FUCK DAN!” you yell as your inner muscles quickly clench and release, spreading from the inside out in hot, shuddery waves and hunkering down, Dan follows soon after, releasing some string of muffled noises into your hair before going still briefly and then draping himself almost inelegantly on top of you.

 

“ _Now_ can I take this off?” he lifts his head up and purses his lips and you give a weary nod as he grunts and pulls the tank top off, throwing it to the floor, slowly pulling himself out of you but nestling in just as close...until you wince as you feel the wet, goopy condom press against your skin.

 

“Ew.” You wrinkle your nose at him and with a loud, over-blown huff, he pulls back the covers, pulls the condom off and throws it in the trash before flopping back beside you, pouting.

 

“ _Now_ can I cuddle, y/n? Pretty please? ” he whines playfully.

 

“Yes,” you say with a roll of your eyes and he scuttles back under the covers with you, laying his head against the curve of your shoulder.

 

After laying there like that for a while, Dan smacks his lips. “So what’s the deal with you and Def Leppard?”

 

“Oh.” You had almost forgotten about that. “Just...in high school, I interned at this...I guess it was a classic rock radio station but every Saturday there was a block that was just eighties metal so…” You roll your eyes and idly pet Dan’s hair. “I got to  hear a lot Def Leppard, a lot of Van Halen, stuff like that.”

 

“Do you not like it?”

 

“No, I do, just...that kind of music…” You shrug. “I have nice memories attached to it, that’s all.”

 

“Oh…” Dan turns over and looks up at you with, his hazel-brown puppy eyes wide with curiosity. “Is ‘Love Bites’ your favorite Def Leppard song?”

 

You let out a self-conscious laugh and comb a few stray curls away from Dan’s face. “No. I think my favorite is ‘Armageddon It’. I didn’t like the ballads very much.”

 

Dan laughs softly. “Ah. So not the sentimental type. Just want it hard and fast. I read you loud and clear,” he says with a wink.

 

“HEY, that’s not…” You stop yourself. Maybe that is a little true at least when it comes to sex.

 

“Ah hah, I can read you like a book, y/n.” He sits up and strokes your sides. “A book I love opening and…” he kisses your upper chest with joking relish. “ _Thumbing through_.”

 

You squeal and lightly smack the side of his arm as he peppers your sweaty skin with kisses until a low rumble makes you both stop.

 

“Um...sorry. That was me. I didn’t eat yet,” you mumble.

 

“Oh. Do you want to order something?”

 

You think. Your takeout budget at the moment is a little scanty at the moment. “I...could make cookies?” It’s already late. Might as well skip to dessert.

 

“Like...together?”

 

“I mean...sure. Do you know how to cook?”

 

Dan rolls his eyes in thought. “Not really. But I can follow instructions if you need me to crack some eggs or whatever.”

 

“Okay.”

 

\---

Luckily you have all the ingredients to make a batch of sugar cookies, Dan being way too delighted at your Kirby cookie cutters as he punches them out of the rolled out cookie dough.

 

Dan opted to just put his boxers back on and you put on your underwear and tank top back on but nothing else and you lean against the counter as he puts the Kirbys and Meta Knight cookies on a metal tray you already sprayed with cooking spray and you can’t help thinking how...strange it is: both of you in your underwear making cookies at 11 at night like you’re a...couple. Nevermind you're still drained, sweaty and your skin is prickling all over with beard burn. 

 

He turns to you and points to the tray. “You think there’s enough?”

 

You heave yourself upright and lean over, carefully moving the unbaked cookies apart slightly.  “You put them too close together but yeah. You don't want them to expand and get stuck together." 

 

Dan scoffs. “Other than that, did I do good?”

 

You roll you eyes and pat his bare arm. “Yes, you did a good job.” You slip on an oven mitt and Dan moves aside as you open the oven and slide the sheet inside and close the door.

 

“Well...they’ll be done in...twenty minutes or so.”

 

Dan gives a nod. “I wanted to say...you seemed kind of quiet just now.”

 

“Oh.” Transparent as always. “I...was just thinking...all of this is kind of weird. We’re just...making cookies like we’re a...couple. Like…” You rub the back of your neck self-consciously. “We still kind of...barely know each other, though. Hell, I still haven’t asked you what your day-job is.”

 

“Oh. _That_.” Dan rubs the back of his own neck and his expression is almost shy. “Um...do you...want me to show you?”


End file.
